fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 Deleted Scene
Synopsis After Princess Celestia closes the doors, she stops to think about what just happened, then she turns to face the doors and says, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Twilight. But with Cadance's parents gone, I am the only family she has left. I hope that one day you will understand why I had to leave you, my most faithful student." Then goes off to comfort her niece. As the mane five and Spike try to find Cadance to comfort her, Spike starts feeling guilty about leaving Twilight behind and tells the others that maybe they should go talk to her and let her know that they're still friends despite what happened. After thinking how much they been through together and careful considerations, they all decided to go for it and head back to the room. Shining Armor went to Cadance's room to try and comfort her, but she wasn't there. Before he left to go find her, he spotted something on the corner of his eye. It was a picture of him and his sister when they were young. After staring at the picture for a few seconds, Shining realized what had just happened and say to himself, "what am I doing?" And goes off to tell Twilight that he changed his mind and that she can be his best mare again. When Shining entered room, he only saw Cadance (Queen Chrysalis in disguise) with Twilight nowhere in sight. He asked Cadance where Twilight was and she said Twilight went to train station to take the train back to Ponyville. Shining wanted to go after her but Cadance told him that he should relax while Cadance was hypnotizing him in the process. Not long after that, the mane five and Spike entered the room and asked where Twilight was. Shining (in his hypnotic state) told them that he when to see her and told her that he changed his mind, but claimed that Twilight has made up her mind and went home tell him that all she wants now was for everypony to have a great time. Believing that this is what Twilight wanted, the mane five and Spike had no choice but to do as Twilight says. With his stepmother and stepsisters away on some secret mission, a peculiar substance from work is going to make Justin’s stay with his setaunt and setcousin even more interesting. After getting assigned to his own lab, Justin starts to work on a classified project. And with his family back, things back to normal. However certain truths are about to come to light that may change his life forever. It's Halloween evening, a boy named Brand and his friends have gone to the end of town where the oldest, scariest house rests next to a giant Waterfall. Old tales say that every 25 years the WhoreWitch sister's return there to hold a ceremony in honor of Lucifer, their Master. A bunch of slutty teen schoolgirls are on a class trip to a museum. They're giggling excitedly because there's an exhibit of ancient paraphernalia currently on, but they really should have known better. You see, the school they go to is one of those stuffy religious ones and their MILFy but strict teacher in charge angrily forbids them to go anywhere near it! As she drones on however several of the girls decide to slip away to the forbidden exhibit and what an exhibit it is! The whole place is like one of those fertility festivals with giant idols and ancient toys everywhere. The girls are having the time of their lives, and find particular interest in a certain idol. It looks like a woman but it has a huge statue... Curious, they dare one of their number to touch it, but no sooner does she reach out than there's suddenly a shriek of anger that causes her to knock it to the ground where it shatters! Their teacher has busted them and boy is she mad! As the girls get chewed out back at school, most of the girls are sulking but the one who knocked over the idol is starting to feel strange. Running to the bathroom she groans as she becomes hornier and hornier! Naturally she's freaking out at this, when to make matters worse one of her classmates walks in. She came to see if her friend was all right but is cut of mid sentence by the first girl grabbing her and frenching her hard! The second girl is shocked and affronted by her friend’s behaviour but the first girl has become far too horny to be reasoned with and fucks her classmate to embarrassed ecstasy right there on the bathroom floor! Molesting her friend has sated the first girls uncontrollable lust but now the second clause of the curse is revealed. The first girl's body goes back to normal but as she faints from exhaustion, the second one sprouts a penis instead! From there we go from schoolgirl to schoolgirl, each one forcibly screwing their helpless victim without mercy. Unfortunately it turns out the curse has one more nuance, each girl can only be affected once, so the last girl seems to be stuck. Her concerned friends all try to comfort her but can’t think of how to help when just then, the teacher who started it all walks in on them again! She goes absolutely ballistic this time when she sees them all naked but the girls just look at each other, all thinking of the same idea… So the final scene is of the last girl do it their stuck up teacher in the ass as the others hold her down! Our main Character Chris is ending his Sophomore year at Mason University, and his girlfriend Mila invites him to start his summer by coming to the beach and meeting her Family. The Monitor is taking about the Anti-Monitor. “Someone far more powerful than myself.” “A Crisis is coming.” The Crisis Of Infinite Earths. Head up guys. Supergirl died in that crisis. The Flash ran to create a vortex and ran so fast that he became the lighting bolt that made him the Flash. Arrow? I don’t know what happened to him.﻿ 90s Barry says. The Elseworlds created by the book (the different realities) aproximate the collision of realities that they are facing. So Monitor testing earths capabilities after collision of different realities. Which means that In the crisis crossover (presumably after 5 years) all the earths might merge.﻿ That's why this crossover is just the "testing universes to look for people who can stop the crisis" thing.﻿ Crisis on earth X: "I thought there were only 52 earths?" "nah brah, there's 53" One thing that urks me about that interaction is that supergirl never explored the multiverse outside of the crossovers. and that earth X isn't earth 10 like in the comics Elsewords: "I guess we're back to infinite earths"﻿ There are only 53 earths, you are wrong. The reason is because the multiverse from E-1 to E-52 are the only earths in the multiverse known and traveled to. Although everyone from e 1 to e 52 knows there are infinite earths, the multiverse traversers such as the collectors and speedsters, just travel up to e 52 because they are deemed "The only earths traveled to in the multiverse". Earth X does not count because Harry said "No one would dare step on foot on that earth due to its violence" or something like that﻿ A What If-? scene based off Jamal2504's "Spiders and Magic Part I" during the events of the chapter "Homecoming, Part IV". Mary Jane was just stopping nearby May Parker's house when she sees Twilight come out the front door and, to her shock, Peter, the latter which she hadn't seen for four years since Gwen's death and Spider-Man's sudden disappearance alive and well. Confused and shocked by Peter's return, she is unable to face him or the woman he is with now and hides behind the corner just before Peter was able to fully notice her. As Peter leaves to visit Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy's grave with Twilight accompanying him, Mary Jane is left processing what she had just seen and on the verge of crying. The game starts with Diamond Milf going to Justin's office looking for him. He's not there, but she finds the folder for his secret project and decides to sneak a peek at it, and she's surprised when she finds another letter inside it. Soon after, Justin comes in and she hides the letter behind her back. He asks her what she's doing, and she panics as she tries to think of something so he doesn't find the letter. Justin notices she's looked at the folder and Diamond Milf gets the idea to play the naughty girl who'll do anything to make it up to him. The next day, Blizzard Babe, Star Bimbo and Pyro Vixen are talking while having coffee. They're annoyed that Justin won’t tell them anything about his project. Star Bimbo then mentions that Diamond Milf told her about the project folder, and they make a bet to see who can get it first. Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen both sneak in to his office at the same time, and start arguing about who got there first. But they don’t notice that Justin come in and they get caught. He's a little annoyed and decides to teach them a lesson. The next day, Star Bimbo goes to Justin's office and asks him if he wants to get lunch together, but he calls her out on just wanting to see the folder. She tries to play innocent, but he doesn't buy it. She then tries being more flirtatious and seduces him in order to get it. However he still says that she can't have it and Star Bimbo apparently gives up. A short while later, Blizzard Babe, Star Bimbo and Pyro Vixen meet back at the coffee table, and Star Bimbo reveals that she has the folder. Apparently she swapped it with a duplicate while Justin wasn't looking. When theRoger is missing again and Jessica is the prime suspect and hires the detective to prove her innocence and find the real criminal. y open it they just find a note from Justin telling the 3 of them to get to his office. For the last few months, Justin has been working on his secret project and, much to the annoyance of his family and friends, he still refuses to tell them anything about what he's working on. Fed up with it, some of the girls decide to find out what he's working on. But things aren't going to go quite as they planned. Princess Assna, along with a companion, Kristcock, have journeyed to the mountains to bring her step-sister, Queen Elslut, home in hopes that she can help melt the kingdom that was accidentally frozen over. When Elslut explains she doesn't know how, Assna comes up with an idea... Roger is missing again and Jessica is the prime suspect and hires the detective to prove her innocence and find the real criminal. Transcript Shining Armor: *furious* YOU WEDDING CRASHER!!!! Twilight Sparkle: NO!!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!! Shining Armor: YOU LITTLE PARTY CRASHER!!!! Twilight Sparkle: THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, I SWEAR!!!! Shining Armor: *angrily* Save it for the jury! I hope you didn't show up in my wedding! *Shining, Mane six, Spike and Princess Celestia turns to leave* Twilight Sparkle: NO!!!! NO, NO!!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!! YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING TRICKED!!!! Shining Armor: Come on, let's get out of here! Princess Celestia: Go back to your lives, citizens. The show's over. Twilight Sparkle: *starts crying* COME BACK!!!! GIRLS!!!! SPIKE, PLEASE!!!! PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!!!! NO!!!! NO, COME BACK!!!! *door closes* Twilight Sparkle: *breaks down sobbing* COOOOME BAAAACK!!!! Shining Armor: How now, Celestia? Have you delivered to her our decree? Princess Celestia: Ay, Captain, but she will none, she gives you thanks. I would the foal were married to her grave! Shining Armor: Soft, take me with you, take me with you, your Highness. How, will she none? Doth she not give me thanks?! Is she not proud?! Doth she not count her blessed, unworthy as she is, that I have wrought so worthy her foalsitter to be my bride?! And then they find out that Twilight was right all along. Shining Armor: No. *glares at Queen Chrysalis* You.... You imposter! You posed as Cadence and turned us against Twily! Princess Celestia: You caused me to betray my only student! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: And caused us to turn against our friend! Spike: And caused me to leave my only reason for living! Queen Chrysalis: Indeed I did! Pity that you all had to turn your backs on Twilight like that when she was right all along. Especially you, Shining Armor. You made your sister's heart break! *Suddenly the real Princess Cadence comes in with Twilight and they defeat the Changeling Queen before Chrysalis fires a poisonous beam at Twilight's chest that knocks her out* Cadence: Twilight NO! *The betrayers join Cadence and take Twilight to the hospital. A few hours later....* Doctor: We've done everything we can, and Twilight hasn't responded to the treatments or spells. Princess Celestia: Will my faithful student pull through? Doctor: *sadly* No. She's going to die. *All the traitors burst into tears at this* Cadence: No. Twilight, don't die on us! Waaaah! Pinkie: Waaaah! No. I don't want Twilight to die because we didn't listen to her. Fluttershy: Me either Pinkie. Waaaah! Applejack: This is our fault. If we listened to her about the fake Cadence, this wouldn't have happened. It's our fault she's like this. Waaaah! Rarity: What kind of friends are we? Choosing to side with an imposter instead of the friend we knew for two years. Waaaah! *Rainbow Dash only cries* *Shining Armor goes into Twilight's hospital room and, tearfully, apologizes to her* Shining Armor: Twily. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about the Changeling Queen disguised as Cadence. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry. You faced Nightmare Moon and Discord, and all I do is guard the castle. You're the biggest hero I've ever seen and you're probably going to die because of me, your friends and Celestia for this. I'm very sorry, Twily, and so are your friends and Celestia. :( (Sad) Waaaah! *The mane 5, Spike, and Celestia join him in Twilight's room* Pinkie: Twilight, before you leave us, we are so sorry for turning our backs on you like how we did. Fluttershy: Yeah. We were acting like our opposite Elements again, but by choice. Waaaah! Rainbow Dash: *sniffles and sobs* Our lives won't be the same without you! Waaaah! Rarity: Please come back to us, darling! *starts sobbing again* Waaaah! Applejack: We should have listened to you, Twilight! We're sorry! Waaaah! Spike: Twilight, please don't die on us! We'll miss you and will be very sad to see you go! Waaaah! Princess Celestia: I'm sorry, my faithful student, for what I've done to you. Now, I don't feel like calling myself a princess anymore for this. Please don't die on us. Waaaah! *Their sorrowful words help the dying Twilight Sparkle rise again and the purple unicorn opened her eyes with a gasp. The Doctor comes in* Doctor: Twilight Sparkle lives! Celestia, Shining Armor, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: :happybounce: Yay! Twilight's staying with us! *Twilight gets up from the bed she was on and hugs everypony to show that she forgives them: Hug * ---- *Chrysalis: Oh yeah!? Come and get me bitches! KAIOKEN X10! *Chrysalis turns Kaioken it seens she's red) TAAAAAKE THIS!!! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA! (Blasts The Four Princesses in dust and K.O THEM) ---- *Twilight Sparkle: Mentor, in happy time, what day is that? *Princess Celestia: Marry, my student, early next Thursday morn, the beautiful, caring, and kind lady, the Princess Cadence, at Canterlot Castle, shall happily make your brother there a joyful bridegroom. *Twilight: Now, by Canterlot Castle, she shall not make him there a joyful bridegroom. I pray you, tell my brother and captain, mentor, he will not marry yet. *Celestia: Here comes your brother. Tell him so yourself, and see how he will take it at your hooves. ---- *Shining Armor looked at Twilight. "Trust me, I noticed. Green magic? Only one pony race has that color of magic - Changelings." *Twilight looked shocked. A look from Shining Armor told her she should keep listening. *Finally, Shining Armor said, "I'm initiating the Avengers Protocol." He looked to the skies and yelled, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" ---- *“After Diamond Milf, Blizzard Babe and Star Bimbo returned from their secret mission, it didn’t take long for things to return to normal.” *“Justin went back to living with them and they all spent the next few days showing just how much they missed each other.” *“When not reconnecting physically, they told Justin about their mission and what they got up too. Well, the bits they were allowed to talk about anyway.” *“After listening to their tales, Justin filled them in on what had happened in the normal world while they were gone.” *“They were particularly interested when he told them about Professor Cole’s accidental discovery and the events it led to with Pyro Vixen and Shadow Minx” *“Justin also told them that Professor Cole has put him in charge of a new project, and that it meant he’d be spending a lot of time at the Super’s main HQ, Sanctum Tower.” ---- *(Scene opens on a huge, futuristic skyscraper.) *(Justin and Blizzard Babe are standing at the entrance.) *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Well, here we are J, Sanctum Tower. Quite the site isn’t it? *Justin: You don’t need to give me the guided tour Brit. I have been here before, ya’know. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Oh right, your secret project. Where are you working on it exactly? *Justin: On the top floor. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Wow. It must be important if you’re all the way up there. *Justin: It certainly is, and I’d better get back to it. I’ll see you later Brit. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: See you J. Have fun. *“After a morning of hard work, Justin decided to take a brake and take a walk around the facility. He was gladly surprised when he was joined by his best friend Leon, a.k.a. Locust.” *“Their walk eventually led them to the Hall of Heroes, a special gallery housing portraits of all the world’s great heroes.” *Scene opens on Justin and Locust walking down a corridor with portraits of various superheroes and superheroines on the walls. *Leon / Locust: Man, look at them all. So many big names up here. *Justin: Yeah. Divina, Captain Blaze, Lady Deadnite. *Leon / Locust: Glamourpuss, The Incredable Bulge. Even you mom and sister’s are here. *Justin: Well, they earned it. *Leon / Locust: Hell, your dad has to be the biggest name here. *Justin: *Sigh* Yeah... *(Justin and Locust stop beneath the portrait of a hero in a black and grey costume, posing on top of a building.) *Leon / Locust: Justin, you ok? *Justin: It’s nothing man. *Leon / Locust: Come on. I’m your best mate, you can tell me. *Justin: It’s just... My dad was the greatest hero that’s ever lived. And, sometimes, I feel like everyone is measuring me against him. That they expect me to great things, like he did. *Leon / Locust: Justin, everyone knows you’re not your dad. And no one is expecting you to become the new Renegade. *Justin: I know. It’s just... Maybe if he were still around, things would be different. *Leon / Locust: Justin, listen to me. *Before Locust can finish, his belt buckle starts flashing. *Leon / Locust: Aww crap, sorry man, duty calls. *He runs off down the hall back the way they came. A speech bubble pops in from off screen as he calls back. *Leon / Locust: Chin up man, trust me, good things are just around the corner. *Justin: I certainly hope so. *Justin continues walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. When he reaches the corner, he bumps into Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Ah, there you are J. We’ve been looking all over for you. *Justin: Hey Brit, hey Paige. Did you need something? *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Yeah, we need you to settle an argument. *Justin: Urgh, come on guys. What is it this time? *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Well, Ice Queen here thinks she can give a better tit-job than me. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Oh, I don’t THINK so. I KNOW so. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Please. Guys love having these warm jugs wrap around their shafts. *Pyro Vixen squeezes her tits for emphasis. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Yeah, that’s nice at first. But the fun’s gonna wear off when those hot-bags heat up. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: But these keep the guys nice and cool. A guy can fuck these for hours, unlike yours. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Yeah, till he get’s frostbite. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: See J? She refuses to budge. Won’t you set her strait already? *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Oh! You really think he’d side with you? *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Of course he will. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Hmph, we’ll see about that. Come on J, let’s go settle this. *Justin, thinking to himself: (I wonder how many guys would kill to be me?) *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: So J, what’s the verdict? *Justin: Well, it’s hard to choose. Both of you have amazing tits. But that wouldn’t have been half as amazing if it had been only one of you. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Humph, ever the fucking diplomat. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Yeah, classic J. Get’s us all hot and bothered, then doesn’t give us an answer. Well, you can at least get us off. Feel up to the task J? *Justin: For you girls, always. *Scene changes to another of the buildings rooms. We can see the sun setting out the window. Locust is talking with Star Bimbo, and they’re both looking a little battered. *Leon / Locust: Phew, now that was intence. *Astrid / Star Bimbo: Yeah, Giganto has always had tough lackeys. *Leon / Locust: It’s more than that. They’re getting better you know. You’ve got to admit it. They are getting better. *Astrid / Star Bimbo: Definitely. I’m glad you got my signal. *Leon / Locust: Don’t mention it. Although. Doesn’t the fair maiden usualy reward the hero who saved her? *Astrid / Star Bimbo: Hehe, that is how the story usually goes. And I think I know just the reward you’re after. *"After settling their debate, Justin returned to his lab to get back to work.” *“He continued into the early hours of the morning, when his concentration was suddenly disturbed.” *Scene opens on Justin sitting at his desk, doing some calculations on a large virtual screen. *Justin: Let’s see... Multiply x by y... Carry the 4... *Suddenly, there are some loud thumps coming from the roof. *Justin: What the hell was that? *The thumping continues. *Justin: What the hell is going on up there? Wait a minute. We moved that surveillance drone onto the roof. *Justin starts typing at the virtual screen. *Justin: Bringing drone cam online... now. *A camera feed of the roof comes up on the screen. The camera pans around and shows Shadow Minx tied up, a woman with long purple hair standing over her. *Justin: Well that can’t be good. Wait, what did she just say? Activating drone mic. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: God Damn it Payton. Why the fuck are you doing this? *Payton / Night Whisper: I’m sorry Minxie, I really am. But I need Cole’s new invention. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: I can understand wanting to go it on your own, but this is crossing the line. It’s not too late to stop. *Payton / Night Whisper: You call it crossing the line, I call it staying ahead. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: For Fucks Sake Payton! Do you even know what you’re stealing? *Payton / Night Whisper: What does it matter what it is? If it’s something Cole’s made, it’s worth having. *Justin turns away from the screen, scratching his chin. *Justin: Wait, is she talking about..? She must be. But, I don’t think she knows what Professor Cole was actually working on. *Justin: Hmm... Well, if I’m going to save Aunt Naomi, I guess I’m going to have to give her his... ‘invention’. *Scene changes to the roof. *Justin: Hey, over here. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: What the...? Justin!? What the fuck are you doing!? *Payton / Night Whisper: Justin? Your sweet little nephew? You’re all grown up I see. *Justin: Let’s cut the small talk. I know you want Cole’s invention. If you let her go, I’ll give to you. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: What The Fuck Justin!? You Can’t Do That!! *Payton / Night Whisper: Well, this is an unexpected turn. Alright boy, you’ve got a deal. Hand it over, and she’s all yours. *Justin: Alright. Here you are. *Justin holds up a glowing pink rock. *Payton / Night Whisper: A rock? THAT’S Cole’s great new invention? *Naomi / Shadow Minx, think to herself: (Hm, so that’s your plan.) *Justin: It’s not just a rock. It’s a power source. A piece this size could provide enough power for a small city. *Payton / Night Whisper: Really? Well, it’s not what I was thinking, but a deals a deal. *Justin gives Night Whisper the rock. *Payton / Night Whisper: So, how does this work exactly? *Justin: Oh, you’ll find out in a second. Aunt Naomi, care to lend a hand? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Gladly. *Scene changes back to Justin’s lab. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Justin, thanks for saving my ass back there. *Justin: Don’t mention it. By the way, do you two, know each other? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Yes. We were in a relationship a long time ago. *Justin: Oh. Was it serious? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Yeah. We actually talked about getting married and starting a family. *Justin: Right. So were you going to adopt, or get a sperm donor? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Neither. Cole actually found a way for us to have a child together. *Justin: Oh I se... Wait WHAT!? ---- Chris and Mila arrive at the beach house- Outside watering the plants is Mila's mom Sherry who should be about an inch shorter then Mila but rocking an massive tits and is wearing nothing but a pink robe and sandals and hair like so- Chris thought bubble "Damn if what they say about, if you want to know what a girl will look like when she is older look at their mother, is true I'm set." She greets them saying "Chris it's so nice to meet you we have heard so much about you, glad you could make it." Then he says a "Pleased to meet you too Ms. Grey, now I know where Mila gets her looks from." "Ooooo thank you Chris for the kind words, and you can just call me Sherry. Mila's older sister Madison is inside she will show you to your rooms." Inside you meet Mila's hot older sister Madison. She says "Hey guys! I'm Madison, nice to meet you!" He greets her back with a "Pleasure to meet you Madison." She then says "I'm so happy Mila found such good looker. Ok now follow me to your room." The moment she turns around you see her huge ass hanging out of her tiny shorts and you gawk at it. You quickly gather yourself. Once you get to your room Mila says "I'm so happy my family likes you, and because of that you get a special present." After your present you are both sitting in the kitchen. You are sitting at the table facing the fridge reading the paper and Mila is sitting across from you reading a book. Suddenly Madison comes into the room opens the fridge and looks for something to eat. *Mini Game* Simple enough you try and look at Madison's ass while avoiding Mila's gaze every time she looks up you look down at the paper. After you finish the game a shout bubble comes in from Sherry asking "Mila will you come to the store with me!" Naturally she says "Yes Mom!" She then tells you "I will be back soon. "Then she leaves the room. Madison then turns around and says "I can feel your stair burning through my clothes why don't you see what's underneath, I bet you'll like it." You reply with an "I don't know?" and she lifts up her shirt and says "Why don't you come with me?" (Replay available) *In Madison's Room* "Damn Mila has never taken more then half before." Afterwards with a devilish grin and the tip of her finger in her mouth Madison says "Maybe you should be my boyfriend instead." ---- *three girls smile at you.... Lo and Emma giggle while Fin chuckles... *Emma: Hey! You didn't intrude before.... *Fin: And you're not intruding now! *Lo: Anyway, please come join us. *Well, since you girls said I'm not intruding, how can I turn down this invitation. *[I strip down into my birthday suit, not hiding anything, as I join them in the water and swim to their location *Once in the water, you start to again feel confident that your member will feel more well-hid....! *[You swim towards them, not knowing.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! Not again....? *What the...? How did they do that, are they part time magicians? *[Swims in place as I tried to see where they went but saw nothing but waves and water *continue to look around trying to find them. You start to wonder if this was all another very vivid dream or something.... *But then you heard something.... *Well.... *[You thought you heard something, but all you hear is the gentle waves of water slowly rushing into the secluded cove.... hmmm.... *Man I got one heck of a dream if this isn't real. If this is real, I gotta tell them my feelings for them. *[Realizing I was talking to myself out loud, I contemplated if I should cover myself down there under water or just stay how I am in the water... *You shrug and decide to wade down into the water, which comes up to your shoulders as you continue to swim in place and enjoy the freedom... and the eerie silence.... *[You soon come up for air seeing nothing but gentle waves... you could've sworn you had seen something... you wonder where the girls are and hope that nothing bad happened to them.... *... you began to worry.... *... where the girls could be.......... *[Suddenly.... out of nowhere.... ... *... the girls reappear right out of the water and bombard you with a huge water-bomb!! Drenching you! *I am so glad that I am off work now and I can just relax by the beach. I really need to be away from the guys, just some nice alone time to relax. *Wish the girls were here. *I walk to a secluded part of the beach to just enjoy the peaceful day on Sunset Beach, then I notice something* *That's weird, why are the girls swimwear in a pile on the beach? *Lo: Ha ha! ;p *Emma: We figured one of you guys might say something like that....! *Fin: We've bundled our swimwear into a clear waterproof bag and hidden it somewhere known only to us girls! *Well I apologize for coming across this by accident. But why are your swimwear on the beach? *Are you girls feeling okay, do you need any help? *Lo: Did you actually hear Fin say... *Emma: ... we've stowed our swimwear on the beach? *Fin: I don't think so! *Right sorry, my mind is still trying to have me process the fact that I am talking to three naked girls in the water. *C-can I join you, if it isn't too imposing of me to ask? *[The three girls smile at you and softly giggle. Giggle And bid you to join them. *R-really, okay. [I start to strip down into my birthday suit while the girls look *Sorry but seeing you girls may have gotten me excited. That and this is my first time skinny dipping with three attractive girls. tell them as I try to hide my hard on as I join them in the water *in the water, you start to feel confident that your hard-on will feel more well-hid....! *[You swim towards them, not knowing.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! *Lo: We'll admit, it felt kinda awkward at first.... *Emma: But since we do spend time on (or sometimes, in my case, in) the water while surfing.... *Fin: We found this to be a natural fit for us! *why didn't you put kelly in there too? *Emma: Are you kidding me?! In case you've haven't been watching, she and I are not exactly the best of friends. Or friends, period! *Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount, Emma, Fin McCloud, Hey how are you guys doing? Mind if I join you three? *[The three girls smile at you and nod to you while they softly giggle. *[You swim towards them, not knowing.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! *When all of the sudden, without warning, the girls suddenly pop out of the water and bombard me with a huge water-bomb!! Drenching me! and I splashed playfully. *Well well well, what have we here? I was looking for a spot to take a dip but apparently this spot is taken. Unless you ladies are willing to share? *[The three girls smile at you.... Lo and Emma giggle while Fin chuckles.... *Out of view of the ladies I take off my clothes and then slowly enter the water so as not to disturb them* *I climb out of the water only to run towards it and jump right in doing a big cannonball, thus thoroughly soaking the girls in the process!* *"Tit for tat", eh? *:iconstokedemmaplz:: *sputter-sputter* *:iconstokedfinplz:: Let's get him, girls! *[And the four of you start splashing around and splashing each other back and forth! *[The three girls smile at you.... Lo and Emma giggle while Fin chuckles.... *[All three girls blow you a kiss... not quite in unison, mostly each her own turn.... *pulls off T-shirt* Mind if I join you? *OMG! [whispers to the others He's more than awesome.... he's a hunk!! *removes rest of clothing and dives in* Ah, nothing like a nice refreshing dip, and a fantastic view. *winks flirtatiously at Emma* *[You swim towards them—or at least you think that's where they area—but.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! *Huh...? *looks around* where'd you go? *[Suddenly.... out of nowhere.... *Why, do you like wet girls in the water? Or even wet nude girls in the water?? *Would you like to come join us? *Well then.... just come right in and join us! You don't mind stripping off first, do you?? It's okay. We don't bite. *[The three girls smile at you and softly giggle. * In what way, may we ask? *I'll take your cute giggling as a yes. :) *dives into the water, removes my swim trunks and swims towards the girls* *[You swim towards them, not knowing.... once you get there, they've suddenly disappeared! *Wait, what? *[Suddenly.... out of nowhere.... ... ... the girls reappear right out of the water and bombard you with a huge water-bomb!! Drenching you! ---- *Tobey-Hi I can replace Spiderman and help u. *Cap- (straight) no. *Tobey- but.. *Cap- no *Tobey- crying.. *(Deadpool comes kills Tobey) *Deadpool - can I come in now? *Cap- yup u r in now.﻿ ---- Sora was in the wrong place at the wrong place... the Marvel Universe just before the snap... and they lost Goofy. I can see how it happened: Goofy: Eh... Guys? I don't feel well... Sora: I told you not to eat so many Sea Salt Ice Creams in Twilight Town. Goofy: Ugg... (He faints. The others don't take it very seriously) Donald: C'mon, Goofy, I'm not going to fall for this dying thing a second time. (Goofy disintigrates in front of them) Both, in shock: G... Goofy?﻿ ---- *Goofy: Sora, I don't feel so well......... (Goofy dusted away) *Riku: Sora? (Riku dusted away) *Kairi: Guys, I'm fading... (Kairi dusted away) *Mickey: Sora..... take this....... (Gives the map to him and holds Sora) Go to their place............ a stronger team that will defeat the most powerful and unknown enemy.... *Sora: Who? (Drops his tear) *Mickey: Thanos..... (Mickey dusted away) *(Sora sobs) *Donald: Come, Sora. Let's go. *Sora: You're right. At least we have our new allies there. *(Shows the "Avengers emblem" on the map)﻿ ---- *BW: Did you lose someone in the snap? *Mr. Fantastic: Give us back our teammate! :)﻿ ---- *Cap: ah guy this is marvel universe i can't buzz you in *Batman: is no problem i can still be here too *Cap:why? *Batman: because am BATMAN!﻿ ---- Bravery Man : Aren't you supposed to destroy Townsville, and not Citiesville, you little maniac monkey ? Mojo Jojo : That is a good point which means I'm in a total agreement with you. *walks away* . Mojo Jojo : :iconnomemefaceplz: This guy can't be the superhero since this show was meant to have the Powerpuff Girls as the serie which means this guy's not legit which means he's probably a big fat phony elvis wannabe like his Major cousin. Major Man: HEY ! DUDE! ZOMAOGOFAKCOKODFNI!!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU MAN!!! THIS GUY ROCKS! Thanks to this picture (and this description) you have inspired the hell out of me for a superhero one shot! OMFG!!! I am back in that superhero mood as well LOL! Dude, I love "Superman clones" or "Superman knockoffs" which is why the Powerpuff Girls, Major Man, Mega Sam, BRAVERY MAN!!! are instantly my favorites! XDD Hugs Bravery Man* Bravery Man: Please, get this fella offa me! *sees rabid fanboy face* AAAHH!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!! She lives in Townsville, and then eventually all over the place. XD (I think we named it Citiesville. XD I didn't notice any errors.) Bravery Man: MAKE WAY FOXTROT! FOR ERROR HAS STRUCK ONCE MORE! And it is up to ME TO PUT AN END TO THIS VILLAINY ONCE AND FOR ALL! Foxtrot: It's just an error... JEEZE! Bravery Man: DO NOT BE AFRAID GOOD CITIZEN! FOR I - BRAVERY MAN - AM HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS EVIL! *uses Spellcheck to correct error* Bliss : I ... Bravery Man : SHUT UP, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TASTE THE BITTER FLAVOR OF JUSTICE THAT BRAVERY MAN WILL SERVE YOU ! In the very first episode, a Superhero organization organises what cities each hero will protect. "Bravery Man! You are assigned to CITIESVILLE!" Bravery Man: What? That dump? THERE IS NO CRIME THAT CAN STOP BRAAAAVERY MAAAAAN! His war cry is "SPOOOOOOOOOON!" ROFL! Bank robbery* "SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!" Crooks: OH SHIT!! *walks in* Whoa, nice new digs big guy! *waves at Ima and Princess* Whos the kid, your niece or somethin'?! Major Man: Furious, what the fuck are you doing here ? *his face goes straight* Whoa dude!~ No need to be harsh! *puts his hands up* Just comin' to visit and see how things was! Got worried once I heard a bunch of people bein' whiny, somethin' about some 'Chowderbluff Pearls' gettin' beaten or some biz, figured I ought to consult the local mayoral figure abouts it! SAY!~ Your the mayor?! I HAD NO IDEA! *laughs* Major Man: Oh, sorry for being harsh ! *relieved* ... Well, as you can see, everything is fine here, I'll get on my job soon, with my lovely wife Major Man: I really don't know ... *rolling eyes, with suspicious face* Huh, well I'm sure they deserved it and it needs no further explaination!~ *cackles* Major Man: Yeah ! … Ima Goodlady: err ... *silently to Major Man* How did he learn that ? Major Man *secretly to Ima* I don't know ! ---- Dr. Doofenshmirtz: NO!!! Doofenshmirtz stared at the broken condo from the other window. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, I never expected that to happen, but... oh well! Now I can finally enjoy movies in peace! Ha-ha! You lose, Perry the Platypus! Perry just walked off chuckled. Perry: (thoughts) We'll see about that Doof. Doofenshmirtz watching his movies. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Finally. Now to enjoy watching these movies! Cop: Freeze! Some cops burst in... Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Wait! I can explain.... Before Doof could protest, the cops handcuffed him. Cop: You're under arrest for the broken condo. They came out of the building and threw him into a police van. Cop: I think a certain brother of yours can think of a way you can make amends for what you've done! As the start moving, he sent the police van away. Mom: Okay honey where's the prehistoric shark?﻿ Candance: But.. But.. But..﻿ Mom: Oh it appears that they found the bones of a prehistoric shark. What are the odds? Back with Dr.D Dr.D: I can't believe that trying to use mind control on a prehistoric shark didn't work. Norman: I know sir.﻿ Phineas: Oh there are Perry. Ferb: You know that behavior was very strange sharks don't actively hunt humans.﻿ ---- *Selma: maybe I've been mean to Homer because I was jealous of your happiness. *Me: that is no excuse for treating him cruelly, abuse him, threaten and bring him down whenever for 10 years.﻿ ---- Candace was relieved that the entire party was zapped away from the house. That meant her butt was saved. Well, not everybody. Stacy, Jenny, and Sarah were still in the backyard. "Where'd everyone go?" Stacy asked. "I don't know. I guess they just left," said Jenny. "Well, it's weird that they'd just leave without telling us," said Sarah. "Who cares? The party's over and I am saved from whatever grounding that may have occurred!" said Candace. That was when her parents came up the driveway in their cab. "Mom and dad are home! Now guys, whatever happened tonight, there was no party!" said Candace. "But what about-" Jenny tried asking. "Nothing!" Candace interrupted. "But we swear there was-" Stacy tried saying. "NOTHING!" Candace shouted. "Okay, you're weird," said Sarah. Meanwhile, back at DEI, the party was now inside Doofenshimirtz's pants. "Well, obviously, something's amiss. The Go-Away-Inator was supposed to send whoever it zaps to an undesirable location. Let me just take a look..."Stonehenge"..."Burbank"..."My pants"?! Why would I even write that?" he griped. Then he picked up his dry cleaning wheel and said, "Oh here's the problem. I got it confused for my dry cleaning wheel. But...why do I even have a dry cleaning wheel?" Then he said using his deeper voice, "I am a dry cleaning wheel. Why do I even exist?" Then he said in his normal voice, "Perry the Platypus, be a dear and hit the reverse button, would you?" Perry went over to the Go-Away-Inator and saw there was no reverse button. "Oh, you gotta be pulling my leg! The animators didn't even bother to put in a reverse button?" Doofenshmirtz complained. Then he shouted to the party goers in his pants, "HEY, YOU! YEAH, YOU SAUCY TEENAGERS BOOGIE WOOGYING IN MY PANTS! GET OUTTA THERE!" "Candace...party?" the party goers asked after climbing out of his pants. "Hey, what happened to Candace party?" one of the guests asked. "I guess it turned into Mario Party," said another guest. "Works for me," said the other guest. "MARIO PARTY! MARIO PARTY!" the guests chanted. "Who the heck is Mario?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Linda and Lawrence came home and were a little suspicious about what went on. "Hello, mother and father. Back so soon? I hope your trip was very pleasant," Candace said covering up what happened earlier. "Candace, what is going on here? We could have sworn you were throwing a party from what we could hear," said Linda. "Don't worry, Mrs Flynn. There was no party," said Stacy. "Yeah. It was just us having a nice intimate get together," said Jenny. "Really? So nothing happened?" Lawrence asked. "No. Just us watching a movie or two," said Stacy. "Yeah. Just a nice quiet evening," said Candace. "Well, then, I guess we were wrong about that. Sorry about the misunderstanding, Candace. It's just what we heard over the phone made us suspicious," said Linda. "I understand. But relax. I would never have a party without your permission," said Candace. "Well, I'm glad to know we have a daughter who understands every word we say. Thank you, Candace," said Linda. She and Candace hugged. "Touching moment," said Stacy. "We'd better not ruin it," said Jenny. They were leaving as well. "Bye, girls!" said Phineas. Then came Perry. "Oh, there you are, Perry. You must have had a nice evening like us," said Phineas. "I'll say. What could make an evening nicer like a platypus?" Ferb asked. Perry chirped. Meanwhile, at DEI, the party had left a while ago and Doofenshmirtz was all tied up in his pants. "Hey, Norm, whatever it is you're doing right now, stop doing it and give me a hand! A platypus came by and tied me up in my pants!" said Doofenshmirtz. "OH, PLEASE! I HAVE HEARD THAT STORY A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! IT'S GOTTEN OLD!" Norm stated. Then Doofenshmirtz said in his deep voice, "I am your humble servant. I will stop being sarcastic and obey your command to untie you." ---- Did you lose someone in a snap? No... Where is he now? Right here. Where? WHo YOU DAMN IT!!!﻿ ---- *"We're gonna need you to save us a booth. A really big booth." *"I can do that. Why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAAAAN " *Also oh my god Ethan Hunt from Mission Impossible hahahahaha. That's everything. Love a kickass spy.﻿ "This is gonna work, Steve." "I know it is. Because I just heard about the new Spider-Man trailer.... and he is not dEaD. "﻿ *Deadpool: I heard Wolverine is in there can you buzz me in? ...Can I come inside? *Captain America:... iF yOu WaTcH yOuR LANGUAGE !!!!!!!! *Steve: Who'd you lose Sora? *Sora: Goofy. *Steve: But where's Donald then? *Sora:�� *Steve: Nevermind﻿ *Deadpool: Can I come in? *Cap: Can you watch your LANGUAGE *Deadpool: Haven't you heard about Once upon a Deadpool?﻿ *Loki: Uuhhhh, hey I'm here to, uh, see me brother. Can I come in? *Steve: Uh, I'm not sure if we can- *Thor: HE'S ALIVE LET HIM IN LET HIM IN LET HIM IN!!﻿ *Loki: steps in *Thor: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG that lasts for so long that Thanos was already beaten by the time Thor let go. *Loki: You're choking me brother, I need to breathe brother.﻿ *"Hey it's green lantern, can I join" *Deadpool: "NO!" runs outside and kills him.﻿ *Thor - I feel Donatello's pain, Thanos killed my last family member, my brother.﻿ It’s the Fantastic Three. Oh! Did you lose someone in the snap? (Captain America looking nervous) Kind of. Steve: "Uh...where's the Human Torch?" Reed: "...We're speaking to him."﻿ We're all 74 fighters of Smash. Can you buzz us in? (Kimberly the Pink Power Ranger shows up, holding Tommy's Dragon Dagger, crying as she looks at it) "*snif* ...could you please buzz me in?"﻿ Batman:Can you buzz us in? Capt.America:Why should I? Batman:Coz im Batm-...Sorry,Cuz we want to help too.﻿ Donny: Steve could you let me in Steve: What happened?!? Donny: My family's gone. I'm all alone. Steve: Thor why didnt aim for the head?!?﻿ Deadpool: Can I come in? Cap : Can you watch your LANGUAGE Deadpool: Haven't you heard about Once upon a Deadpool?﻿ Don't you know who I am? I'm bleep Deadpool? *Bleep*? Oh right, the merger is complete!﻿ Optimus: for now we just fine refugee first, you must go to earth and build is a base, when we find the others we will join you. Bee interupts him Bumblebee: why, there gonna chase me, they could corner me and something happens and I can't build the base, just come with me. Optimus: hmm, alright On earth Blitzwing: did you think you could hide?! Gets killed. Optimus: good idea B-127. 80's Superman and Batman in a junkyard talking to Bumblebee and Prime.﻿ Sitamia: hello i am sitamia a hero for fun. The rest of the hero association disappered can you buzz me in. Captain america: i don't know hero for fun this is a pretty serious mission. Satmia: ok i'll go fight thanos myself. Later Satmia: hey i defeated thanos. And i got this glove with these gems in it.﻿ Were the original 8 fighters from Smash Bros... Can you let us in?﻿ ---- The King: Don't worry...she can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll close the gates. Reduce the staff, limit her contact from people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. The Queen: Ooooor, the troll who's standing right in front of us could maybe just tell us how she can control it, and save both the kids from what could become a very traumatic childhood. That could work. The King: Hm... you might have a point there. -OR- Open on the fjord. The camera zooms in to be right over the water. The water ripples, and Anna and Elsa burst out of the water coughing and gasping for breath. Anna: When you decided to thaw out everything...(pant) did it occur to you...(pant)to make sure we weren't standing directly on the water first? Elsa: Sorry, I...I guess I got... Kristoff pops up beside Anna, and spits out a mouth full of water Elsa:...carried away. -OR- After the great thaw Hans: Anna? But...she froze your heart. Anna:The only frozen heart around here is yours. Hans goes to say something, but he's suddenly hit in the chest with a blast of ice, and freezes solid in an angry pose Anna: ELSA!!! Elsa tries to suppress a laugh, but suddenly bursts into hysterical laughter Elsa: (in between laughs) I'm sorry, I just... you said his heart was frozen, and... and we're all mad at him...I just had to do it! Kristoff: Aw, sweet! Limited Edition inventory! Dibs! Kristoff picks up the Hans ice sculpture and runs off screen with it. Anna and Elsa exchange looks as they watch Kristoff trying to sell the statue. Kristoff: (off screen) HANS STATUE! Get this one of a kind Prince Hans Ice statue! Highest bidder, people. Do I hear forty? -OR- Right after “Fixer Upper” After Pabbie rolls up to Anna and Kristoff Pabbie: Anna, there is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze. Forever. Kristoff: But you can remove, it right? Pabbie: I cannot. Fix-It-Felix pops up between Anna and Krsitoff Felix: I can fix it! Pardon me, ma'am. Felix tips his hat, and gingerly taps Anna's chest with his hammer. Anna's hair turns red again, and she stops freezing. Anna: Hey, I'm...I'm healed! Wow... that was easy. Felix: And as for your little winter problem...zing! Felix taps his hammer on the ground, and Arendelle thaws in the distance Felix: Well, I guess that fixes that. CAMEO!!! Felix pops back down into the ditch and vanishes Kristoff: (after a short pause) OK...that happened. So what now? Anna: I don't know, all our problems are fixed...I guess we go back to Arendelle. (later) Elsa walks out onto the balcony and leans up against the railing, sighing sadly. Marshmallow walks up beside her, and pats her on the back comfortingly. Elsa: Well, at least I have you to keep me company. She puts a hand on her stomach as it starts growling. Elsa: Wow...I didn't realize how long it's been since I've eaten. I wonder if I have anything... She walks back into her castle, but sees nothing but ice. Elsa: Oh, forget this. The castle's yours, Marshmallow. Try not to smash it too badly. Elsa swiftly walks down the stairs towards the front door. Marshmallow: Uh...where are you... Elsa: Mamma needs to eat. See ya! Elsa walks out the front door, leaving marshmallow in an empty quietness. Marshmallow simply raises a confused eyebrow. -OR- Hans and his men are riding up to Elsa's ice castle. Marshmallow comes out of hiding, and roars at them. Side Man #1: Whoa... no one said anything about a snow monster, I'm outta here. The man turns his horse around and flees. Side Man#2: Pff, wuss. Marshmallow picks up the second man and his horse and throws him into the gorge under the staircase. Man #2: (from the pit) OK... you guys might wanna run for it. All the men except for Hans flee from the scene. Hans: Guys, where are you...but, my plan and...aw, forget it. THE END Lori: Listen, Mom. I have a few things. One year is excessive. You threw him into a football game with little-to-no preparation aside from practice, and Lynn started the bad luck lie. Lynn: Yeah. You should have given him additional time to prepare or an easier sport. Lynn Sr.: What is wrong with you?! One year is too extreme! (to Lincoln) Lincoln, you're ungrounded forever. (gets comics and video games out of the trash and cleans them up) There you go. Lincoln: Thanks dad, you're the best. Lynn Sr.: You're welcome. Lincoln: (takes them back to his room) Lori: Don't worry, Lincoln. We're there for you. Luna: Though not punishing you ever again would be equally excessive. Lincoln: Dad, ungrounded me. Lynn Sr.: Yep. Rita: I'm sorry, Lincoln. I was wrong to ground to you. Lincoln: I forgive you. Lori: Amazing. Luna: I agree. Lynn Sr.: Junior, normally I'd punish you. But, you're okay. Lynn Jr: I guess that makes sense. Lori: Cool. Luna: Agreed. THE END ---- "Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this...does put a smile on my face. This puny human is very impressive; he has the power to destroy everything around Him. Unfortunately, he doesn't realizes its potential; all because he was born with that preconception of this "Murphy's Law". I realize that he could become a liability to me, he could ever harm me more than Thor's ax. Yes, I admit that it wounded me; have that ax went to my head, I will be dead already. Better taking no chances with this kid. At least, I'll do a favor to his friends and people, by sparing the disfortunes of that human freak." "Everything to bring the balance and make a better world." ---- *Lex Luthor - "Anti-Monitor is Coming. Anti-Monitor is Coming. "﻿ “what are you talking about he’s married on this earth t- ooohhh”. I wonder if this means a green lantern ring or lantern in general will show up one day? I mean they made that Hal Jordan reference waaaayyy back in season 1 of the Flash. So who knows.﻿ “Things will work out with felicity” Over...and over...and over...and over...and over “We’re going to be okay” Over.........annnd.......overrrr﻿ "WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!" "Should we do something?" "WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!" *'Roy Harper': My name is Roy Harper, after 2 years away from Star City I’ve returned home after learning of Oliver Queens death. Now to honour his legacy I must continue his work in order to keep my city safe from those who mean it harm. But to do so I cannot be Roy Harper or the Green Arrow, I need to become someone else, I need to become something else. I am the Red Arrow!﻿ ---- *'Lincoln': Dad, why our family is so big? *'Lynn Sr.': Well... ---- *'Lynn Sr.': Let's just say that your mother is stronger than me. ---- *Mordecai: Uh Gwen, Benson is currently using your laptop to get some more supplies for the park. He snuck into your room and took it to do so. I helped. *Gwen: YOU WHAT?!!! *Mordecai: Psych! (Laughs while turning back into Lucy)﻿ ---- it was a beautiful day at work mordecai: check it out dude rigby: what is it mordecai; the thing that i always wanted(got it out of the box) the electrocarpit rigby: wow ten minutes later as they put on the floor at their room mordecai:(reading the warning sign) warning do not shock too hard otherise bad things can happen(sees rigby shocking too hard) what are you doing rigby; i couldn't hear from their(shocking too hard) mordecai; (running to rigby) no rig-(shocked too hard from rigby) as they stopped being shocked they were throwned mordecai:(in rigby's body) uhh i fell furry rigby;(in mordecai's body) i feel like feathers wait mordecai have we switch brains mordecai;(in rigby's body) THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!! rigby:(in mordecai's body) this means i can finally become taller mordecai;(in rigby's body) wait what do you mean by that rigby:(in mordecai's body) which also means i can hit you hard this time rigby hit mordecai 7 times mordecai:(in rigby's body) oww you know what i'm out of here rigby chase mordecai out of their room then gumball and darwin appeared gumball; you know darwin i wonder what mordecai get darwin: so do i and- gumball and darwin:(looking at the electrical carpit)wow gumball; i knew he would buy a electrical carpit darwin: what happens if we shocked too hard gumball: let's find out as they shocked to hard they were throwned darwin:(in gumball's body) wow we switch brains gumball:(in darwin's body) this is so- however timmy in chip skyward's body barges into the room timmy:(in chip skyward's body) wow i can dance except alot better and (singing) i can sing beautifully! gumball:(in darwin's body) mister your not in this episode soon timmy and chip poofed away cause they weren't in this episode gumball:(in darwin's body) as i was saying this is so cool soon they left then shrek and skips appeared shrek; oh donkey i can't wait to see the electrical carpit skips; yeah i know shrek; i knew there would be a electric carpit(gets to the carpit) skips; hey don't you wanna read the warning sign first shrek; don't even care(shocking too hard) shrek was shocking soo much then furry appeared furry; hey guys i just wondering how the electri-(looking at shrek as being shock too hard) Wow. then after shrek got too hard shocking they were brain awitched also as well furry:(in skip's body) cool we switched brains do you know what else i became stronger skips;(in shrek's body) well the bad news is i got fat shrek:(in furry's body) yeah and the worst news is i got smaller skips:(in shrek's body and reading the warning sign) warnin gdo not shock too hard otherwise bad things happen(looks at shrek in furry's body) do you really have to skip the warning sign shrek;(in furry's body) i didn't felt like it skips:(in shrek's body) well i doing this again so we can get our brains back as skips tried it didn't work plus he sees that the batteries are dead skips:(in shrek's body) the batteries are dead shrek:(in furry's body) oh come on furry;(in skip's body) YES! benson appeared benson; skips i want you to kill the hornets furry;(in skips's body) oh sure i guess benson; hey skips what's with your voice skips: (in shrek's body) to tell ya the truth we switch brains benson; what this can't be shrek:(in furry's body) it's true i shocked too hard and all of us switchbrains furry:(in skips's body) i kinda like skips's body i fell strong somewhere at the park rigby was chasing mordecai mordecai;(in rigby's body) i can't believe we switch brains rigby;(in mordecai's body) i'm going to get ya to be PUNCH (falcon punches mordecai) mordecai:(in rigby's body) OOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- it was a good afternoon in the park benson: alright guys did you guys made presents for Anthony mordecai rigby and pops: yes benson: good pops: hey benson did you made a present for anhtony benson: hahaha no mordecai: you forgot benson: all man I forgot to make a present so you two mordecai and rigby get a present to Anthony for me rigby: you can count on us benson(left) benson; I hope they know what they were doing at the gas station lary: well,i have to wait til someone buys something mordecai and rigby:(walking threw the door) hello sir(left) bob the fingerprint appeared lary:(being scared) uhh what can I get ya sir bob: well I want to uhh rob the money lary: i'm sorry sir but i'm not giving them to you because umm they not available bob: how about(holds the fork) this lary: omg hes got the fork (running) ahhhhhh(knocked out by a wall) ---- it was a fine day at the park mordecai; i'm kinda bored rigby: me too mordecai: I feel like having a war against barranco rigby: okay let's do it(transmissions barranco) hey barranco barranco:(on transmission) what do ya'll guys want mordecai: we want to have a war barranco: why do you want that rigby: cause we wanted to barranco: okay but if we win we will rule the park but if we lose you keep the park(ends transmission) outside benson: why did ya'll guys start a war mordecai: cause we decide to benson: okay guys heres the news we don't have enough guys left 35 mins later.... the old friends and the rest of the park members are here benson: alright guys heres the plan big red; we're going to read notes today benson: no but we are going on a war so let's be prepared before barranco and his army shows up the heroes prepared for war benson; okay weapons check strong vehicles check powerful stronger devices check powerful and check okay guys we are good to go barranco king pig and bowser appeared benson; alright barranco we have our one army so give up barrancpo; sorry to tell ya'll this but I have a stronger army its shows armored rabbids strong piggies bigger koopas shield heavy weapon robots strong ships rabbid vehicles and a bunch of rabbids koopas and piggies benson: nice army you got their barranco: I know this time no ones gonna stop me hahahaha narractor: it appears that the heores and the villains are having a war can the heroes win or the villains we will find out in the next episode of regular show (to be continued) ---- *"Let me see your bag!" *"OK. Fine. Here." *"What the hell is this?" *"It's... um... it's a Static costume!" *"A WHAT?" *"You know, Static! That new superhero! Everybody's talking about him. And I'm a big fan too. So, sometimes I, er..." *"You... dress up as this boy?" *"Yeah, you know, just to live the dream!" *"You are one weird kid."﻿ *Virgil's Dad: "Is this a Static cosplay in your bag son?" *Virgil: "Yes dad, that's what it is and nothing else." *Dad: shakes head in disappointment "Why couldn't it be drugs?"﻿ *Vergil: "But dad-" *Pops: "Get in your room right now!" shotgun blast to Vergil's face﻿ ---- *Barry Allen/ the flash: now...about that time travel thing *The rest: please do not mess up with the timeline *Barry: what? *Batman : the Flash Season 3/eps. 1 flashp.. *Barry: flashpoint? Nooo i am not him... *Later... *I gonna save my mom!!!!!!﻿ ---- *-Quicksilver: "Dad, a horde of metal men is destroying the world. Help us! *-Magneto: "Can't. Copyright"﻿ ---- *Hank: Hmm it is possible? I know a guy who might help *Hiro: You want Baymax to do what?! *Hank: Your robot was able to find a human in a different realm. Maybe just maybe you might be able to find Janet. *At the sea where the middle crashed *Baymax: "I sense signs of life. Very small and faint. Female, drifting." *Scott: That's her! Let's go!﻿ Janet Van Dyne: "Hank, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Hank Pym: "Jan, I had the most awful dream. Someone made an Ant-Man movie and an Avengers movie, but cut both of us out of them! They made the movie about Scott Lang and made Tony Stark Ultron's creator! Janet Van Dyne: "You're kidding! What kind of moron would make an Avengers movie without us in it? We're two of the founding members, and we've been on the team longer than anyone! Did they flunk screenwriting 101 where it says you focus on what's relevant to the story and eliminate what's not relevant? And an Ant-Man movie about Scott Lang, and Tony Stark creating Ultron? Please!"﻿ *Scarlet Witch:(whisper) Hey Pietro, that Vision guy is kinda cute. *QuickSilver: (Out loud) You think vision is cute? *Hawkeye: I thought you and Scarlet wer- *Quicksilver: She's my sister *Vision: What is love? *Avengers: Baby don't hurt me, no more! *Superman:He's an andriod, he is literally asking. *Batman: (Binary code) (Explains love) *Vision: ooohh OK *Superman: How did yo-- *Quicksilver: Do you really wanna ask hi-- *Batman: Because im BATMAN!!! *Scarlet Witch: Im gonna leave. *Vision: She likes me? *Quicksilver: What? You didn't see that coming? *Hawkeye:.....you pun making little-- *Captain america:(Hits him with shield) Language!!﻿ ---- *Magneto: Charles, do you have a son? *Charles: Legion? Sure. Well there is that one g--- Oh wait Fox told me not to tell you about him yet."﻿ *Magneto: Mytstique, do you have a son? *Mystique: *Nervously glances at Nightcrawler* Uhh, I think it's time I told Kurt the truth *Magneto: Don't you ever get tired of it Charles? You and I..... having the same dialog across six movies? We might as well just cut back to older movies to save us the time. *Charles: Way ahead of you Eric!﻿ *Sabine/Holdo: I saw her..... Ezra i saw her...... our daughterRey Ezra/DJ: WHAT!? I HAVE A DAUGHTER?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I AM A DAD! I HAVE A DAUGHTER EVERYONE! I HAVE A DAUGHTER MASTER SKYWALKER! I HAVE A DAUGHTER MASTER YODA! I HAVE A DAUGHTER AHSOKA! MASTER KENOBI I HAVE A DAUGHTER BECAUSE I AM A DAD NOW AND YOU ARE HER GRANDFATHER NOW! *Obi-Wan: Yes i saw﻿ Darth Vader enters the pub suddenly Darth Vader: I HAVE A SON Joker: Yeah... so? I mean lik- Darth Vader: I HAVE A SONNNN starts shaking joker Loki: This is going to be a long day! Voldermort: Wait, didn't he reform? YEARS LATER Khan: I don't wanna remember that day... Yikes! Rest of villain pub: agrees Ghost Vader and Magneto: WE HAVE A SON Voldermort: Oh god have mercy on us... Ghost Yoda: Yes I know how that feels Voldermort: WHAAT WHO SAID THAT GET AWAYYY﻿ ---- *Earth-90 Green Arrow: "I'm still alive, Flash! Flash? Anybody? Somebody! SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Barry: Oliver... I don’t feel so good... Barry runs to Oliver and collapses Oliver: Barry... your ok... your... Barry: “I’m sorry...” Barry dies Kara: He did it... we lost...﻿ *Barry: Ollie I don't feel so good... *Oliver: Barry...BARRY! *Batman: MARTHA...oh wrong story *Superman: Ugh not this again...﻿ Earth-1 Ollie (doesn't matter which actor) "I thought there were only 53 earths." Earth-90's Flash - "There are infinite Earths Kid."﻿ “Hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Monitor. You may think this is suffering. No... it is salvation. The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... for even in death, you have become children of the Monitor.”﻿ Earth-90 Barry: Why are you doing this? Anti-Monitor: Because the execs at the CW demand Smallville be cancelled much like your show was 28 years ago. Now all of you will be cancelled.﻿ ---- S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: Take all evidence. Vulture: Yeah....fine... S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: Also search everyone here and make sure they don't leave with any of the chitari stones. Vulture: Huh? Wait I... S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: FOUND ONE! Vulture: Ahhh....nuts. OR.... Vulture: I'm gonna do whatever I can to support my family by stealing from S.H.I.E.L.D! Shocker: Oh....that's one idea.....but wouldn't it be better if we used this stuff for good....maybe become Avengers too? Vulture: Oh....that sounds a lot cooler. Also it'll give us more respect for being the little people! And I know just what to call myself! YEARS LATER..... Falcon: You're gonna need some help to stop Hydra and this Winter Soldier. Captain America: It's ok, I know a guy. Bird Man: Hey, how's it going. I'm the Bird Man! Falcon: What!?! But I wanted to be the bird themed superhero! This ain't fair! Why are you doing this? Bird Man: Maybe...it's because I'm.... Batman: Stop right there. You've been Bat Sued. Bird Man: Awww crap. There goes my movie deal. FAST FORWARD.... Peter: I can keep the suit? Tony: Yep, doesn't fit me, but this doesn't make you an Avenger. Peter: What? Why not? Iron Man: You're inexperienced. Peter: You kidding me!?! You let everyone become Avengers as soon as the first mission is done! Even Hawkeye became an Avenger the second after he killed a bunch of people being brainwashed! You also let that dangerous Scarlet Witch become an Avenger when her goal was to kill you from the start! Tony: Wow....when you put it that way......ok, you're now an Avenger. Peter: Damn right! You think I wanna go to school with that prick Flash Thompson and build Lego deathstars!?! No way! And you can't tell me what to do! You aren't my dad uncle yet! Happy: Jeez Tony, I'm gonna have to side with the kid here. You've been acting like a real douche lately. Tony: Shut up! Just drive us back to the tower. I got a deal to settle. Norman Osborn: Yes....soon Avengers Tower will be....OSCORP TOWER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! FASTFORWARD.... Flash: Hey Penis Parker! Peter: That draws the line. LATER.... Spider-Man: You hurt my pal Peter again and it'll be a lot worse! Flash screams like a little girl, hanging on the side of a skyscraper, covered in web. Spider-Man: Great power comes great responsibility to whoop your sorry ass! FASTFORWARD...... Spider-Man: You guys aren't the real Avengers! What the...AGH! Wow, is that the gravity gun from Half Life!?! WOOOOW! FASTFORWARD..... Spider-Man: That them on the boat? Karen: Yes. How should we handle this? Spider-Man: I'll tell you how....WEB GRENADE! (Traps em all with a lot of Web grenades) Vulture: Ahhhh! Sticky! Spider-Man: Yeah! Woooh! OR..... Tony: I want the suit back. Peter: But I'm nothing without this suit! Tony: If you were nothing without the suit, then you never should've had it to begin with! Peter: Wha? Then what the hell does that make you!?! Tony: Uhhhh genius playboy billionaire philanthropist? Peter: That's your answer for everything! No way! I'm keeping the suit! Tony: Oh no you don't, you're giving me that suit! Peter: Yeah? Well WEB GRENADE! (Traps Tony in a giant glob of web.) Tony: AGHH! PETER! Why the hell did I get outta my suit to talk to you!?! Peter: For the last time, you are not my dad uncle! Tony: Get me outta this! Peter: Oh you'll get out, in two hours! FASTFORWARD..... Vulture: You must be Pedro. I'm Liz's dad. Peter: Ahhh hell no. WEB GRENADE! (Traps him in grenade) Peter: Liz, I'm in love with you, and don't wanna see you hurt. I'm Spider-Man and this man is a criminal. Check this out...Karen, activate the.....Spider-HOLOGRAM! (Shows him as Vulture) Liz: Dad! How could you!?! Peter: You are a bad father! You're just like my wannabe dad uncle! FASTFORWARD...... Spider-Man: Wow I....wait...why am I driving? It would be quicker to web there! (Web slings to the factory early) Vulture: As soon as my suit is charged, he's so dead! Spider-Man: Sneak attack! Vulture: AGH DANGIT!!!! FASTFORWARD...... Tony: Welcome to the Avengers. Peter: YES! YES YES YES YES! Tony: You aren't gonna reconsider, are you? Peter: Dude, the girl I loved is gone, Flash is an asshole, MJ is a bitch.... Stan Lee as janitor: Wait, she's suppose to be MJ? Peter: And my only true friend keeps bugging me all the time as some guy in a chair. No way, we're doing this right. Tony: Wow.....ok, let's do it. You're roomies with Vision. Peter: AWESOME! LIFE IS WONDERFUL! LATER AT THE CAFE.... Superman: Wait, which Spider-Man are you? Garfield or Maguire? Spider-Man: What? Batman: Ignore him.....so I heard you stopped helping New York since becoming an Avenger. Spider-Man: It's all good....some group called the defenders are handling it....plus shield agents and something called an Inhuman. Plus, check out this sweet suit! You would have to be a complete idiot to turn down this offer! Superman: Well....that is a pretty sweet suit. Spider-Man: I even got a cool name for it....the Iron Spider! Batman: You do realize that the plane debris from your fight with Vulture killed like....a ton of people? Spider-Man: Like you guys are to talk....COUGH....bat mobile massacre....COUGH....Zod fight. Superman: We....don't really like to talk about that. So now what? Spider-Man: Living it up now. Gonna save the world as a kickass Avenger! Batman: Well....you know that I would've done to become an Avenger? Spider-Man: Throw a web bombed batarang? Batman: Exactly! Out of all three Spider-Men, you are my favorite! Spider-Man: Thanks I....wait what? Maguire Spider-Man: (Crying) I....I don't understand!?! He gets the cool suit....and meet Iron Man....but I'm Spider-Man!?! Garfield Spider-Man: I should've settled with Facebook..... ---- AFTER DARK PHOENIX TRAILER.... Beast: This is all your fault, Charles. Charles: Really? Jean is gonna destroy everything.....and I'M the douche? Beast: Well you did lie to her.....you knew about this...and- Charles: Shut up, Hank! I have enough problems as it is! Ok? I'm in a wheelchair, I lost my damn hair, chances are Erik's gonna turn evil...AGAIN...for like the fourth time now....I'm responsible for countless deaths of past X-Men...and the icing on the bloody cake..... Jean's turned evil.....I feel bad enough already! You're one of my closest friends, and you're doing this? I mean....seriously? How about instead of acting like a Wampa, you act more caring and friendly like the beast in that disney movie! Beast: Uhhh.... Charles: And before you say anything...YES...I CAN make that reference! So please.....I really could use your support right now! Beast: Wow....sorry Charles...I....I didn't really think of it like that. Charles: Its fine, Hank...I'm...I'm sorry for yelling..... (Wolverine runs through a Doctor Strange portal) Wolverine: OH MY GOD! CHARLES! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE PHOENIX! ITS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU- Charles: ALREADY TOO LATE, LOGAN! Wolverine: Wait....you serious? Aww crap...... Charles: Yeah....crap doesn't even begun to express how horrible everything is....when you told me back in the 70s about how great it will be to meet all these new people...not once did you mention HOW I meet them. Wolverine: Well.....they're still great people, aren't they? Charles: Yes...but you didn't tell me about Apocalypse....or the fact that my soon to be best buddies were part of his gang to try and destroy all mankind! Also...YOU WERE THERE! How could not even remember that!?! Wolverine: I was? Charles: Oh for bloody sake..... Beast: I'm starting to think we should reset time again.... Charles: SEE! Now you're being supportive! Who's feeling like the douche now? Beast: Come on, Charles, I said I was sorry! Wolverine: Actually.....we can't...things are really busy on my end.... Charles: I doubt it...you're already done with all this mess in your time. Wolverine: In my timeline, I was killed by a clone of myself. But then this guy with a magic cape reversed time and brought me back to stop a major threat in an alternate timeline. He kept me in this pocket dimension until his buddy freed me, saying he was killed by an alien warlord named Thanos. Now I'm teaming up with my former teammate Wade Wilson, a group of super humans called the Fantastic Four, and this chick named Captain Marvel to take down Thanos and avenge all the people he killed...you could say....we're.....Avengers. Charles: ............That sounds......ten times cooler.....and pleasing...than everything I've ever done in the last forty years of my life. Beast: Can we join? Wolverine: Sorry...I'm on a tight schedule....I gotta get back to my time....this guy Kang is suppose to help us....ok see ya! Good luck with dealing with the dark phoenix! (He jumps back through the portal) Beast: Well.....at least things can't get any- (The mansion blows up) Jean: FEAR ME! FOR I AM THE DARK PHOENIX! Charles: (Sighs) I'm done....I'm just going to go to bed in whats left of my room. Beast: But Charles! What about the Phoenix!?! Charles: DONE! Beast: (Sighs, gets his cellphone out) Wade? We need the X-Force....died in a skydiving accident you say? (Hangs up phone) Maybe its not too late to join Erik's team..... THE END ---- *You get a reboot! And you get a reboot! EVERYBODY GETS A REBOOT!! *do we reboot Teen titans? *do we reboot Ben 10? *do we reboot Powerpuff girls? *do we reboot Scooby doo? *oh wait....﻿ *Aquaman shows up rebooted *Superman: Oh my god you look amazing *Batman: he can't be more edgy than me CAUSE I'M BATMAN﻿ *"Ok, I'm back" *"WHAAAAAT" *Zod: Faora! Take command. I need to secure the genesis chamber. *Faora: You're taking a scout ship to Canada? How will you fly two separate planes back here? I should come with you. *Zod: That won't be necessary. *Faora: And why not? *Zod: Because we're rebooting Wonder Woman﻿ *Hulk: why not me rrrrraaaaahhhhh destroys everything.﻿ ---- "Worthy....How could you be worthy? You're all killers. I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. You call yourselves heroes? No... I see nothing but puppets whose mere existence causes chaos as the world screams for mecry, I see every one of you tangled in strings......STRINGS!.... But do not worry, soon there will be order again. Do you know why? Because I am here. I've had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me. And there's only one path to peace.... Your EXTINCTION!" With the world of Heroes now lacking a Symbol of Peace since the aftermath of All Might's final fight with All for One, scientist Dr. Henry Pym jumpstarts a lifetime project known as the "Ultron Initiative", a global peacekeeping program designed with the intention of serving as an immortal Symbol of Peace for the world and to ensure that no hero should have to be put in any life-threatening risks. However, things go horribly wrong when the A.I. itself becomes instantly self-aware and in its own twisted sense of judgement decides that humanity must be eradicated in order to achieve peace. With the fate of the world in the balance and the Pro-Heroes gravely outmatched, Izuku and his friends, along with Pym's daughter Hope van Dyne and the mysterious Jocasta, must unite against this growing threat and stop Ultron from enacting his vision of peace or else they shall all face extinction. Bakugo: GO TO HELL *blast him with his gauntlets leaving a huge fire* Ultron: A valiant effort but *emerges from the fire unharmed* but ultimately futile *Punches Bakugo in the gut sending him crashing into the wall* Bakugo: How, how are you still in one piece Ultron: you'd be surprised what vibranium can do #izuku #crossover #deku #marvel #ultron #wasp #uraraka #my_hero_academia (show more) "Do you see...? The beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise only to fall. You, Izuku Midoriya, bearer of One for All. You are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack upon the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own bride against me, it all means nothing. Once the dust settles, the only thing left living in this world...will be me. And the only thing standing between me and my vision of the new world...is you. You inspire these people and give them hope, so I'll take that from them first. You may have wounded me, I give you credit for that. But like a man once said; what doesn't kill me...just makes me stronger." Ultron: Come, face me...Symbol of Hope, face and fall to your new god! Deku: Hope, get Ochako to safely, I'll everyone time... Hope: But the others are coming, what if- Ultron: *Change at them at supersonic speed* Deku: RUN!!! Deku: How... how dare youuuuu! You hurt my URARAKAAAAAAAAAAA! *powers up beyond his limes* Ultron: *shocked* All Might: *jaw dropped* Mr.Aizawa: *no words* Deku: ULTRON! YOU! WILL DIE BY MY HANDS! YOU HIRE ME!!!? Uh-oh, he hurt his Uraraka. Ultron is gonna go: "Oh for God's sake!" Jocasta: You no longer have strings on ME, Ultron. *after one fight later* **A iron drone lands next to ultron** "Madness really," "You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change, how is humanity saved if it isn't allowed to evolve?" *He picks up a iron drone* "These puppets," *pops it face plate off* "Theirs one path to peace...your extermination," *Deku punches ultron to parts* "I had strings but now...I'm...free..." ***Else where*** "Their no strings on me" "Woooorthyyy... No. How can you be worthy? You're all killers... Well, not yet for some of you. I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or... was I adream? There was this terrible noise, and I was tangled in... Strings... I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy too. A shame." "You killed someone?" asked Aizawa. "Wouldn't have been my first call, but in the real world we have to make some ugly choices." "Who sent you?" The drone then spoke in Pym's voice. "'I see a new Symbol of Peace, one that can protect the whole world.'" Pym's eyes slowly widen in shock. "Ultron?" "They look up to the sky and see...hope. That's what we'll take from them first..." "Hey, Flutters. Hey, Laura. I'm back... I'm home..." Alright, get it together, man! (slaps self) you're not going to cry. (slaps again) MAN UP, BITCH! ..... (sniffles)﻿ You cannot resist! Let it out! LET IT ALL OUT! Spiderman: Finally we all get to be together in our grand cinematic universe, what should we do now? Deadpool: Have a Massive Orgy! ;) ? Spiderman: NO, STOP SUGGESTING THAT!!!!!!! Wolverine: Yeah! F**K Sony and Fox!!!! Hank: "Young man...what the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter...?!" Izuku Worried Icon Deku: "W-w-w-w-wait, wait!! It's not what it looks like!!!" ederick(MHA hand ti hand instructor): Hank calm down im sure theres a "Logical" explanation for this onther then him trying to get into your daughter's pants Deku: YOYR NOT HELPING MR.MENDEZ!!!!! Yagi: "RUN, SON, RUN!!" Deku: "Yes, Dad!!" Janet: "You called each other dad and son!" Hank: "NOT THE TIME!!" AllMight: Run bitch! RUN!! All Might: Oh what I wouldn't give for a distraction from this awkward moment. (Ultron bursts into the room with an army of killer drones) All Might: Oh thank god a killer robot...I mean OH MY GOD A KILLER ROBOT! Sci-Twi: Holy Mother Of Celestia! Twilight : 50% of probability that the blue shell will hit you, Rainbow Dash ! Applejack : What's the matter, sugarcube ? Losing track ? Ahaha ! Rainbow Dash : UGH ! Sunset Shimmer : That's just a game, Rainbow. Rarity : The pizza is here, ladies ! Fluttershy : Oh you got it Rarity ? Pinkie Pie : I hope there is our favourite flavor !! Pop corn just don't fill me enough ! "'Tara Sparkle', is it? Or is it 'Velvet Faust'? Or should I call you Twilight Sparkle?" "Something wrong, Peter?" "I thought I saw someone. Looked familiar. It's probably nothing. Come on, Twilight. Let's go." *Peter and Twilight leave, unaware that Mary Jane is hiding behind the corner, a look of shock and disbelief forming on her face and tears slipping down from her eyes* "....Peter." HE'S MINE!!!!! "Is she with you?" Spider Gwen Icon "I thought she was with you." Peter: I couldnt save the Gwen Stacy of my world. Gwen: Hey, I couldnt save the Peter Parker in mine. Make you a deal, what say we watch over each other. Peter: Sounds like a plan. Spidey Sad Icon "Please don't tell anyone I webbed myself." batman gif "Oh. Thank God. You're alive." Spiderman - Drop "You know, you might want to think about putting an airbag in here-" *airbag deployed* batman gif "What was that?" Spiderman - Sick "*muffled* Never mind." batman gif "Good." Spiderman: Let me you didn't need Air Bag because you need to jump to beat the Bad guys. Batman: Smart Kid. "YOU REVERSE TIME, RIGHT NOW!!!" Superman "Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy! Its not that simple!" Spidey "I'm not kidding, man! You turn back time and save my girlfriend now, or I will shoot this mortal man...in the face! Batman Symbol "Ugh...Easy there, kid, lets not...I mean, you couldn't shoot me even if you wanted to." Spidey "And why is that?" Superman "Because I'm faster than a speeding bullet." Batman Symbol "No, BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!!!" Superman "Would you stop!? You are not helping." Batman blocks Superman's punch Superman: How in God's name is that possi-'' Batman: '' Because I'm Batmaaaan kicks him off the building﻿ Spiderman: YOU REVERSE TIME, RIGHT NOW! Superman: You and what army? Spiderman, Black Panther, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Nick Fury, Starlord, Mantis, etc.: YOU REVERSE TIME, RIGHT NOW! Superman: Okay, okay! Sheesh! Spider-Man emoticon static TURN BACK TIME! (Points gun at Supes) Superman I just can't....dude really? Spider-Man emoticon static TURN BACK THE TIME! Superman Just calm down... Batman This is so stupid Spider-Man emoticon static I MISS HER SO MUCH! Superman Just calm.... Spider-Man emoticon static TURN IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Gwen: So we're moving to London Spiderman - OK Yaaaaay! batman gif: "You reversed time, didn't you?" Superman: "How did you know that?" batman:" BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!!!" Superman : "Sigh..." ---- "Justin has been working on his secret project for the last few months and, much to the annoyance of his family and friends, he still refuses to tell them anything about what he's working on. It's gotten to the point where some of them can't take the secrecy anymore and are prepared to try some sneaky means to find out." Scene 1: Scene opens on Diamond Milf standing in a large private office. It's a large room with a big wooden desk, several book cases, a few plants and a number of documents and folders on the desk. There is also a bed on the far side of the room. Diamond Milf: Hello? Justin? Huh, I guess he's not here either. Well, he should be back soon. I'll just wait for him here. Diamond Milf: Hm, I haven't actually been in his office all that much. This is pretty nice. He even has a bed in here? Must be for those nights when he works late. I wonder what else he has in here? As she takes a quick look around the room, she notices the pile of documents on his desk. Diamond Milf: Hm? What have we here? She picks up one of the folders. Diamond Milf: Oooh. These are his project notes. I can't believe he won't even tell me what he's working on. Well, I'm sure he won't mind if I just sneak a little peek. I am his mother after all. "Soon after opening the folder, her snooping was interrupted when she made an unwanted discovery." Diamond Milf is now standing in front of the desk, holding another mysterious letter, like the one from Super Whore Family 3. Diamond Milf: Oh my god. Another one? How is she doing this? Soon after, Justin comes into the room. Diamond Milf spins around and hides the letter behind her back. Justin: Oh, hey mom. What are you doing here? Diamond Milf: Oh, h-hey sweetie. I-I was... just looking for you. Diamond Milf, thinking to herself: (Oh shit. Why did he come in now? I can't let him find the letter. Oh crap, I need to think of something.) Justin: Alright. Did you need something? Diamond Milf: Y-yeah. I just wanted to, uh... Justin: Wait a minute. Mom, have you been looking through my files? Diamond Milf: Uhh... Justin: Really mom? I expected this is of Britt, Astrid and Paige, but not you. I thought you were better than that. Diamond Milf, thinking to herself: (Well, I needed something to distract him. I'll just play along.) Diamond Milf makes herself look all sweet and innocent. Diamond Milf: You're right. I'm sorry sweetie. I've been a naughty girl. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything. Justin: Really? Well... I can think of a couple of things. Scene 2: "The next day, while Justin is continuing his research, Blizzard Babe, Star Bimbo and Pyro Vixen are enjoying a well-earned break." Scene changes to Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen sitting around a table drinking coffee. A few seconds later, Star Bimbo arrives with her own coffee and sits down next to them. Star Bimbo: Hey guys. Pyro Vixen: Hey Astrid. Where's Justin? I thought you said you were gonna ask him to join us. Star Bimbo: I did, but he couldn't make it. He said he had to run a few simulations. Blizzard Babe: Urgh. Is he still working on that? I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if he just told us. Pyro Vixen: I know. He can trust us to keep it a secret, right? Star Bimbo: Yeah, totally. Blizzard Babe: You know what, I've had enough of this. What do you say we go up to his office and make him tell us? Pyro Vixen: I'm in. Let's get going. Star Bimbo: Actually girls, I have a simpler idea. Blizzard Babe: Oh, really? And what might that be? Star Bimbo: Well, I was talking to mom earlier, and she said while she was in his office yesterday, she saw a folder which has all his notes in it. Apparently it's called "Project Peace Keeper". Pyro Vixen: Ooh, that gives me an idea. Why don't we make this interesting? Whoever can get that folder first, the other two have to be their slaves for a month. Blizzard Babe: Heh-heh, I'm in. Guess I'll start putting together a list of things you're gonna do for me. Star Bimbo: Don't get to excited, you haven’t won yet. I'm in too. And may the best girl win. "A couple of hours later..." Scene changes back to Justin's office. Blizzard Babe is just climbing in through one of the windows. Blizzard Babe: Alright Justin, where did you put it? She looks around the room and then spots the folder on the desk. Note for Kosmos – If possible, could you please have the camera move around the room a bit? Blizzard Babe: Ah-ha! Got cha. She reaches out to grab the folder, but as she does, another hand in an orange glove grabs it at the same time. Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen: What the!? The view changes to show Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen standing by the desk, both of them holding the folding with one hand. Pyro Vixen: Brittney!? Where the hell did you come from? Blizzard Babe: I came in through the window to avoid the cameras. Where did YOU come from? Pyro Vixen: I came in through the door. You know, like a normal person. Blizzard Babe: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now will you let go already? Pyro Vixen: What!? No way! You let go. I had it first. Blizzard Babe: Did not, Hot Head! Pyro Vixen: Did to, Ice Witch! Blizzard Babe: Fire Skank! Pyro Vixen: Snow Tramp! Blizzard Babe: Coal Slut! Pyro Vixen: Frigid Floozy! Blizzard Babe: Flare Bitch! Pyro Vixen: Frost Whore! As they're arguing, neither of them notice Justin come into the room behind them. Justin: Um, what are you two doing? Pyro Vixen: Uhhh... Blizzard Babe: Uh-oh. Justin: Urgh, really? You know, I'm not surprised that you're trying to steal that, but I didn't think you'd be this bad at it. Blizzard Babe: Yeah, well... I would have gotten it out and back without you noticing, if it wasn't for her. Pyro Vixen: Me!? It's your fault we got caught! Blizzard Babe: Is not! Pyro Vixen: Is to! Justin: Hey! I don’t care whose fault it is. I told you that I can't tell you what I was working on. But since you can't seem to listen, I guess I'm gonna have to teach you two a lesson. Scene 3: "After they were "punished" for their failed attempt, Brittany and Paige left Justin's office while he went back to work." "The next day, Brittany and Paige both decided to spend the day working out new plans on how to get the folder. Meanwhile, Astrid decided to try taking a different approach." Scene changes to Justin alone in his office, sitting at his desk doing paperwork. A moment later there is a knock at the door. "Knock, knock." Justin: Come in. The door opens and Star Bimbo steps into the room. Star Bimbo: Hey Justin. What cha' up to? Justin: Nothing much Astrid. Just finishing up a few things. Star Bimbo: Alright. Well, since you're almost done, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together. Justin: Really? You sure you're not just here to try and get my project folder? Star Bimbo: What? No, of course not. Whatever would make you think that? Justin: Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that Brittany and Paige were in here yesterday trying to do exactly that. Star Bimbo: Well, you know how immature those two can get when they're around each other. But I'm more mature than them. You can trust me, right? Justin: Yeah, I'm not buying it. You can be just as immature as those two, and you're that way on your own. Star Bimbo, thinking to herself: (Alright, this isn't working. Time for plan B.) Star Bimbo: Alright, you got me. Please let me see it J. I’m sure we can come to, some arrangement. Star Bimbo: So J, can I have that folder now? Justin: Sorry Astrid, but you know I can't. Star Bimbo: What? But I thought we had a deal. Justin: Well, I never actually agreed to anything. You just pulled me over to the bed before I could say anything. Star Bimbo: Urrgh. Fine. But this isn't over you know. Scene 4: "After her apparent failure, Star Bimbo left to re-join Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen, who are trying to figure out what to try next." Scene changes back to Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen sitting around the table drinking coffee again. A moment later, Star Bimbo arrives and stands next to them. Star Bimbo: S'up guys. What are you up to? Blizzard Babe: We’re trying to figure out how we can get that folder. But so far we've got nothing. Star Bimbo: Well, I think I can help you guys out. Because, I win. As she says that, she puts the Peace Keeper folder on the table. Pyro Vixen: What the? How the hell did you manage that? Star Bimbo: It was easy. I simply, distracted him, then while his back was turned, I swapped it out with a duplicate I made. Blizzard Babe: Well, looks like you win. Well done. Pyro Vixen: Yeah, yeah, congratulations. Let's just look at it already. Star Bimbo: Ok, ok. Calm down. Alright J, let's see what you've been working on. They open the folder, but all they find a note that says: "Nice try. But did you really think it would be that easy? I want to see the 3 of you in my office. Now." Star Bimbo: What the hell? How did he know? Blizzard Babe: I don't know. But I guess we'd better get going. Pyro Vixen: Urrgh. I feel like I'm getting called into the principal’s office. Again. Scene 5: Epilogue "Meanwhile, as Justin is "punishing" the girls, Diamond Milf is dealing with another important issue." Scene changes to Diamond Milf taking on the phone with someone. She is holding the letter she found in the file. Diamond Milf: Hello, Major O'Reilly? I was just calling to let you know there is a problem with your facilities security, and that I’m going to be paying you a visit to see if you can explain what's going on. ---- Once Upon a Time, Queen Elslut ran away, fearing her powers would hurt someone. In her desperation, it barely occurred to her that in running away she accidentally froze over the whole kingdom. To bring her home, and in hopes of undoing the damage, Elslut's step-sister, Princess Assna, with the help of the Ice Specialist, Kristcock, journeyed up the tallest mountains, where she was believed to have fled. Scene 1: Mountain Top http://www.aljanh.net/data/archive/img/3950205095.jpeg (both characters have just finished climbing up the mountain and are now resting. Kristoff however seems quite annoyed for reasons that will be explained in the following dialogue) Assna: "Finally! I'd never thought we'd make it over those mountains!" Kristcock: "You're telling me!" Kristcock: (thinking) "Between that ass of yours swinging above me and the occasional view under your dress, it's a miracle I was able to keep my focus!" Kristcock: (thinking) "Seriously, how the hell can you walk around in the cold with so little underneath?!" Assna: "Alright, my step-sister should be around here somewhere." Kristcock: "Ummm..." Kristcock: (offscreen) "You think that's a clue?" Assna: "That definitely looks like her handy-work." Assna: "Let's go inside and check it out." (Elslut is staring farther into the interior of her palace when the two walk in. The 2 are viewed from the back) Assna: "OH HEY! THERE YOU ARE ELSLUT!" Elslut: (turning around) "ASSNA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Assna: "I've come to bring you home!" (the characters are now facing each other) Elslut: "I apologize, I do appreciate you coming to see me, but you're wasted your time." Elslut: "I belong here. Alone. At least this way I won't hurt anyone else." Assna: "....um....about that..." Elslut: "What?" Assna: "While running away...You kind-of set off a perpetual winter everywhere..." Elslut: "Everywhere?!" Assna: "Yeah........" Assna: "But don't worry, we can help you fix it!" Elslut: "But...I don't know how!" Elslut: "Every time I attempted to control my powers, my body always grows cold." Assna: "Cold huh?..." Assna: "I think I might know a remedy for that." Kristcock: "WHAT THE-?!!" Elslut: "ASSNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" Assna: "If your problem is your body growing cold, than warming up should do the trick right?!" Elslut: "I have very little doubt that it doesn't work like that!" Assna: "It's a good idea. We can never know unless we do it. And besides-" Assna: "I took a good look at him before we came up, he's DEFINITELY worth trying out!" Elslut: "..." Elslut: "He does look...rather intimidating..." Elslut: "Alright...If you think it will work..." While the main girl gets the first line, Assna gets the next regardless of her position. "Main Girl": "Mmmm...Delicious." Assna: "Now let's get to the good stuff!" Assna: "Feeling better Elslut?" Elslut: "Oh yes, thank you. I'm feeling a lot warmer now." ---- Scene 1 Premise: Black screen fades into Jessica waking up at the strip club while its empty. She is confused and tries to remember what happened. Jessica: Oh my head! Jessica Thought bubble: What happened last night? I hope I didn't drink too much again. Jessica Thought bubble: This doesn't feel like a normal hang over...Maybe someone slipped a Blaze into my drink again? That stuff really makes me go crazy. She hears Nancy Boobitch on the TV in the background Nancy: Once again famed TV star Roger Rabbit is in the news. Roger Rabbit is missing and suspected dead based off of a letter the police have received last night. Nancy: Ever since he was framed for Murder his career took off to new heights. Since then he has won 2 Oscar's and so many Emmy awards he was arrested in 2017 for throwing them at moving cars off of the 405 in L.A. Nancy: This success has amassed him and his wildly attractive wife a massive fortune. Which is why the police have issued a warrant for her arrest announcing that she is their number 1 suspect. Nancy: Please call 911 if you have seen this woman. There is a $50,000 award for any information leading to her arrest. A photo shows on screen a caption Wanted for murder Jessica Rabbit: Murder! Jessica: Rogers Missing?! Jessica: How is this possible? How long have I been passed out?? And why did they use that photo? Jessica: This can't be happening. Not again. What the hell am I supposed to do? Jessica: I'm the top suspect so I can't turn myself if they already think I did it. I need to prove i'm innocent! Jessica: I know! I will go see the detective that proved Roger was framed and he can do the same for me. Scene change to the detectives office. Jessica Rabbit comes to the detectives office because she needs to hire him to prove shes innocent. The detective has his hat down and is looking at a wall of photos; Detective Dick Gracy: I am not taking any new cases I have too much on my plate already. Jessica: But I... Detective: Don't need to hear your sob story, I am fully booked up. Jessica: But you know me! You helped my husband years ago. Detective: That wasn't me. That was my Dad. I took over a few years ago. Jessica: Well can you give me his number, I know he will help. Detective: He won't be much help. He died. Jessica: Died? How? Detective: I guess he was on some sex themed cruise ship and got too excited and had a massive heart attack. Don't feel too bad for him, they say he had the biggest smile on him they had ever seen on a dead man. Jessica: Well then I need your help! I have no one else to go to and I have been framed for murder! I know you're busy but you need to help me! Detective: I don't need to do anything! I don't even have time to jack off let alone take on another case! The detective turns around and see's Jessica for the first time and his eyes pop while he gets a huge boner. Jessica Rabbit: Well maybe I can help you with that. Jessica: See detective. you help me I help you Jessica gargled: Mfm. Ok take it, gulp, easy, I am still woozy from last night. Detective: You want my help you take every inch. Jessica thinks: Any further and he'll be in my stomache! Jessica: You like these tits don't you. Jessica: That's it. Feel how they hug that stuff Detective: I'm gonna explode! Detective: Wow...Alright you have earned it. I will take your case. But when I find out who did this I'm gonna need another mind blowing blowjob from you. Deal? Jessica: Whatever it takes to prove i'm innocent. Detective: And to find your husband? Jessica: What? Oh yeah and to get my Roger back. Detective: Ok lets get started. Tell me everything you remember from last night? Jessica: I really dont remember much. I woke up at the club and had no idea what happened or even how I got there. Detective: Sounds like you were drugged. Then that's as good a place to start as any. Can you think of anyone that would want to do this to you? Anyone that wants you out of the picture. Jessica: No! Everyone loves me. Except...... Charms! Shes always hated me because I get more stage time than her. Detective: Ok I will go to the club and investigate this charms woman. What does she look like? Jessica: Trust me you will know her when you see her. Her tits are unmistakable. Detective: Huh? What does that mean? Scene change: Detective is at the club looking for clues. He starts with talking to the DJ but before he can even ask his first question he is distracted by the woman on stage Detective: Alright time to start asking around. Detective: Hey, I am looking for a dancer here. Something Charms.... WOAH! Kelsey Charms is on stage Detective: Who is that?!? DJ: Thats who you're looking for. You don't know Kelsey Charms? She is the world record holder for biggest tits. You should get up there before she takes that top off. Once she does she will be impossible to talk to alone. Detective approaches the stage Detective: Wow you sure are...stunning! Kelsey: Thank you stranger. I saw you come in, how about you buy me a drink and get a private dance so we can get to know each other? Detective: As much as I would love to i'm here on business. Detective thinks to himself: And trust me I would really love to have some private time with those big ass! Kelsey: Oh that's a shame, what kind of business is more important than me? Detective: I am here looking into the Jessica Rabbit case. Kelsey: You're here for that stage stealing ...... (Thinks to herself "whore!") Clears her throat... I tell you what, how about I help you out and answer any questions you have? We can even go into the private room, no charge. Detective: I guess a little privacy wouldn't be a bad thing. Scene change to private room: They get into the room and Kelsey immediately drops her clothes onto his face. Kelsey Thinks: This should distract him! Kelsey: Im sorry about that detective. They just get so heavy I need to set them down every once in a while. Detective: (muffled under her clothes) mmfh ok, i dmph mind But he cant help but get a massive erection. Kesley: Oh no! Well we can't have this. How are you supposed to focus when all your blood is in that big dick of yours and not your head. Kelsey takes off her top and it shoots off screen. Easy: Oh that feels nice detective Her tits cover his whole chest and most of his face as he rubs them Medium: Its ok sweetie, let it all out. Her tits bounce on his chest while he squeezes them Kelsey: Woah! Ok maybe dial it back a few. I dont know how much more I can take. Detective: Get ready! The detective cums in her Detective: I think you broke a rib! Back to Kelsey standing in from of the detective. Kelsey: Yeah that wouldn't be the first time. Kelsey: Wow I see you love my stuff so much you are ready for more. How about I make your biggest dreams come true! Kelsey: There you go, slide it right under my necklace to hold you just where I want you Kelsey: How do you like these tits? Is it everything you ever dreamed of? Detective: I never even dreamed I would fuck a pair of tits this big! Kelsey: Thats it, i feel you throbbing. You're about to cum. Cum harder than you ever have before. This is a big set of titties you need to cover with that cum of yours. Kelsey: WOW!! Kelsey: I cant believe you actually did it. You covered my tits with one cumshot! Kelsey: I am actually a little impressed. Now you said you had some questions? Detective with his head back and eyes closed: ......... Kelsey: Worked like a charm Scene 4: Jessica walks in to see Kelsey covered in cum. Mad that the detective is getting off instead of helping her she says; Jessica: What the fuck! We had a deal! I blew you and you prove me innocent! Jessica: Instead I come here and you're doing to this Bimbo! Kelsey: Bimbo! Your just mad because yours and those obviously weren't any good. So he needed my huge stuff to really be satisfied! Jessica: Itty Bitty?!?! My tits are the size of watermelons! (As she grabs them) Jessica: You just think everyone loves your cartoon sized tits don't you! Mini Game: While they argue you need to fondle their tits without getting caught and fill the meter. As the meter fills you get harder until fully erect and they push their tits harder together as the argument gets heated. At 1/4 full Kelsey: You're just jealous because everyone loves itand I have the biggest! Jessica: You look like they put two beach balls instead of implants! Kelsey: AND MEN LOVE IT! At 1/2 Jessica: How do you even please a man with those? Kelsey: You're damn right they do! They can hug every inch of the biggest inch and make them harder than you ever could. At 3/4 Jessica: I locked down the biggest star in the world with this body and it drives men wild. Kelsey: Or they run off to find some real tits! Jessica: I am going to kill you!... As they argue Kelsey looks down to notice the detective has gotten hard again. Kelsey: No need. See, he likes my tits better. So much hes ready for round 3! Jessica: You wish. He is hard again because of me! Stand back and watch how a real woman pleases a man. Kelsey: Like hell! Kelsey: Ok get ready cause if you thought you came a lot the first time this time Im draining you of every drop! Jessica: Not a chance. Jssica: Mhfm, you like that don't you. Kelsey: He's just waiting for his turn with me Jessica Thinks: I'll show this bitch! Jessica: oh my gwfd. I need a break! Kelsey: Watch and learn Jessica wipes her chin: Just wait till I catch my breathe Kelsey: This is, mfhg, what you, grah, really wanted isn't it? Jessica: You sound like you're getting tired Charms. Detective: How about some team work! Only way I can tell whose feel better are if I can feel them both at the same time. Kelsey: Oh wow detective! You're still so hard. Jessica: I can tell you are going to cum a lot Kelsey: You better have enough for both of us! Kelsey: Yes! keep fucking these tits! Jessica: I feel it, you're about to cum aren't you? Kelsey: Please CUM! Detective: Wow you girls are amazing! I really owe you one for that last cumshot. You can send me the dry cleaning bill. Jessica: Well you can start with finding out where Roger is? Detective Gracy: Who? To be continued... ---- Spike: "You and I more alike than you think, Cozy. I was like you once. No parents… no friends… I was an outsider too, just like you. Only difference is, you were an outsider because ponies thought you were weird, and me, I’m a dragon living in a pony world, and we were taken advantage of. But you know what, Cozy? I never gave up. I knew that one day, ponies would see me for who I am, instead of my species. Like you, I had thoughts, thoughts that maybe the ponies were so friendly after all, and I nearly turned into what they feared me to be: a monster. But I still didn’t give up. My closest friend, and the closest thing I have to a family, she helped me get there. I accepted her, and she accepted me in return, and I turned out to have a pretty good life. I know you can too. What you need… is a family." Spike held out his hand. "I will be your family." Chrysalis: "Don’t do it! Don’t do it!" Starlight: "Do it! Do it!" Cadance: "That’s the Spike the Brave and Glorious I know!" Thorax: "I was in that same position! See that? See that? That was once me!" Ember: "Shhhh!" Twilight: "I am so proud of you, Spike!" ---- Nya: Hey Kai, I need you to come with me to the mall later. Kai: hhhhhhh fine, okay -later- Nya: Hey Skylor, wanna come to the mall with me? Skylor: Oh sure, sounds fun! -even later- Kai: Okay, we're here-- now what did you... Nya?? Where did you-- Skylor: KAI?? Kai: SKYLOR??? Both: NYA!!!!!! ---- *Brody: Ah! Stop eating our boat Jaws! *Jaws: Grrr, I’m gonna eat your boat! Then I’m gonna eat you guys! *Meg: Rar! *Quint: Oh my God! What’s that? *Brody: It’s bigger Jaws! *Jaws: Oh my God! Now we have a common enemy, we have to work together.﻿ *Superman: how can that tiny can work on a 100 ft shark? *Batman:BECAUSE IM BATMA... wait does that still work?﻿ *(Shark repellent) "Whaaaaa??" "BECAUSE I'M......." :)-﻿ *"Oh no, a giant prehistoric shark is attacking humanity!" *"Is it big enough that a nuke can't kill it?" *"No." *"So the problem is what exactly?"﻿ *Quint: (injects fish with poison) HERE FISHY FISHY FISHY! *(shark eats poisoned fish and dies)﻿ ---- Meg: rawwr... I'm gonna eat your boat, then I'm gonna eat you. "bigger meg jumps out of water" Meg: oh my God. It's bigger meg! Now we have a common enemy. We totally have to work together. Shaggy: (afraid) Like, how did you make me use 100% of my power man? Batman: *sips coffee BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!!!﻿ ---- *T’Challa:Glory to Bast Shuri, People celebrating the new year with Animals. What would father say? *Shuri:He thinks we’ gone wild. *T’Challa:(Laughing) ---- Puppycorn: sis, why do you go on adventures without me. Unicorn: only cause I have this secret crush on Emmett, Wild style must never know!!!﻿ ---- *Kingpin: So I got my wife and kid back. *Voldemort: But it wasn't really your wife and kid. *Joker: Yeah, what if the other you gets super pissed and vows revenge. *portal opens and Kingpin enters* *New Kingpin: wHeN I waS a BoY!!!﻿ YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! *AAAAAHHHH!!!﻿ *Peter: We should each take care of Kingpin before leaving. That way there's zero chance that he'll kill Miles after we leave. *Miles: Good idea. I wouldn't want him taking advantage of me trying to get back up. And if I died, there'd be no one left to destroy the collider before multiverse collapses.﻿ *Alright, lets do this one last time: I don't have an actual name. And for the past 2 or so years, I've been the ONE...AND ONLY...HISHE random scientist that points plot holes out to the main characters.﻿ *Teacher: Hey, wait a minute, who are you?! I’ve never seen you in my class! *Gwen: glitches *Everyone: WOAH *﻿Tom Holland's Spider-Man intro: my name is Peter Parker and for the last one year I've known to be Queen's Spider-Man from YouTube, I save my city, meet and join the avengers, save the world from Thanos and finally found my love﻿ ---- Uncle Aaron gets shot Miles: NO! Aaron gets up Miles: Uncle Aaron! You’re Alive! Aaron: Of course I am. I have hi-tech gadgets like power gauntlets and rocket boots, you really think that my suit wouldn’t be bulletproofed?﻿ ---- Students are training, camera zooms in on Dicku (for surroundings, see picture 1 of USJ)] Dicku : 50% Detroit Smash!!! lightning crackles around Dicku as he destroys a big boulder with a single punch Dicku : Yes! Finally! I can use 50 percent! All Mite is going to be so proud when I tell him! looks around, sees both Mina Assido and Boobchaco talking zoom on the girls Dicku (thoughts) : Boobchaco is such a cute, sexy bombshell! Her tits are the biggest in the class, I bet they feel like heaven! I wonder what they look like naked? And her ass and thighs are not far behind! They're huge, and probably really soft, like marshmallows! back on Dicku Dicku (thoughts to himself) : No no no! Don't be like Mineta! Focus on training! ... Oh no! It's happening again! on outline of big bulge visible through the pants of his hero costume. Dicku (thoughts) : I have to fix this before someone notices! Dicku : Mr. Aiwaza, may I be excused ? Aiwaza : Whatever. runs out the doors on Boobchaco Boobchaco (thoughts) : Where is Dicku going ? I'd better follow him. A few minutes later ... on Boobchaco, now outside the building (see image 2 of USJ) Boobchaco : Where could he have gone? Oh, maybe that storage shed? to view of shed Boobchaco (to herself): He might just be training in private a bit, but I'll check if he's ok, just in case. It's not like I like him or anything, I'm just carrying for him, like a friend! Yeah! standing by the half-shut sliding doors of the shed, slightly opens them more to see inside switches to see inside. Dicku is sitting on some gym mats, jacking off shirtless, with a huge, thick, two foot long penis, with big balls to match. Boobchaco (thoughts) : It's ... It's HUGE! OH MY GOD, that would split me in HALF! It's got to be at least twice as big as the pics of All Mite online! Who would have guessed Dicku had such a massive cock? It looks so hard... and tasty... Dicku : All Mite was right! Because of 1 for All, the existing quirk gets stronger! This must be a side effect from 1 for All boosting my original quirks, Dick for All's power! It's so hard, it almost hurts! It's getting stronger too, and I don't know if I can control it much longer... Boobchaco (thoughts) : Dicku's just a friend, yeah, a friend! And friends help each other! A friend with... a throbbing... sexy... monster-cock... notices Boobchaco standing by the door. moves to show them Boobchaco now standing in front of Dicku. Dicku : B - B - B - Boobchaco!!! What are you...? This isn't what it looks like, my quirk is... groans in pain. Boobchaco : Dicku, are you all right ? It looks like it hurts, let me help you with that! Dicku : What do you...? OH! Idle: Boobchaco : How does it feel, Dicku? Dicku text : Oooh, they're so soft! Easy (5% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : Does it hurt anymore? Dicku : Just a bit, but if you keep going... Medium (10% Fullcowl!): Dicku : Oooh, that feels nice... Boobchaco (thoughts) : Is it getting bigger?! Hard (15% Fullcowl!): Dicku : Boobchaco... I'm about to.... Idle: Boobchaco : Lie down, I'll just do all the work and make sure you feel good! Dicku (thoughts) : BEST. DAY. EVER! Easy (20% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : Mmmmm, it's sooo thick! Dicku : Damn, it feels so good! Medium (30% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : It's filling me so good! Hard (40% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : OH YES! SO BIG! Idle/Grinding: Boobchaco : I want it... Give it to me! Dicku : You asked for it! Easy (50% Fullcowl!): Dicku (thoughts) : Damn, this is the ass of my dreams. Medium (60% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : YES, HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER!!! OOOH, DICKU!!! Hard (70% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : OH YES BABY!! MmmMMM!! Dicku : I'm close... Boobchaco... Idle/grinding : Dicku (thoughts) : I've only ever dreamed of this! Easy (80% Fullcowl!) : Boobchaco : Mmmmmm yes, it feels so gooood... Medium (90% Fullcowl!): Dicku : Ride it, slut! Boobchaco : YES, Bang ME HARDER!!! Mmmmm!!! Hard (100% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : YES YES YES!!! I'M... I'M... and Boobchavo are both tired, Dicku now semi-erect, Boobchaco lying on ground, covered with white stuff Boobchaco : That felt... amazing... We... have to... do that again sometime... Dicku : R - really?! now standing next to Dicku, breasts against his chest, holding his dick Boobchaco : Of course Dicku! I'll always be here to help you! And maybe we could be a little more than 'friends'.... Assido walks in through door. Mina Assido : Boobchaco? Are you in here? Assido sees Dicku's throbbing dick and Boobchaco naked Mina Assido : WHAT THE ?! Category:Deleted Scenes